Who Would Have Guessed?
by Kesuna
Summary: Cold and wet Lucy has a problem. Who will help? Bickslow is the only one around and she ends up seeing a very different side of the man...(rated M for alcohol, future lemons, and over all pervyness)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

**This is my very first fanfiction I have ever post so please go easy on me. ^_^ I am so very excited! I am trying to keep each chapter short yet interesting and I will update every day or two with a new one. Please R&R!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's property not mine sadly.**

* * *

Bickslow was stripped down to nothing and just about to step into the shower when, over the sound of the water, there was an incessant banging on his front door. His first thought was it must be Freed or Laxus and something must be wrong. Not many people came to his small house except for those two and normally they wouldn't come at such an odd hour unless something was wrong. It was really weird as he had just left both men at the bar no more than an hour before. Rushing he grabbed the towel he had laid out for himself and wrapped it around his hips tucking it tight so it wouldn't slip off. He opened the door to the bathroom and rushed down the hall to jerk open the front door. Looking outside he was shocked not to see anyone standing there just as something very cold and wet brushed under his arm and into his living room. Whirling he took a defensive stance his thoughts rushing to his babies still in the bedroom where he had left them when he went to get into the shower but before he could even start to summon the power to bring them to life he was shocked and downright dumb founded at what, or rather who was now in his living room dripping on the rug. Lucy Heartfilia stood soaking wet from head to toe, hugging herself tightly with water slowly dripping off her shivering body.

Before Bickslow could gather himself to say anything or even shut the door, Lucy bowed deeply saying _"I am really sorry Bickslow I know it really late but when Natsu and Grey knocked me into the canal that runs through town they took off, leaving me half way from home soaking wet and freezing. Your house was the closest to me so I thought I might be able to borrow a towel from you?"_

Slowly, Bickslow's mind absorbed what she said only to be once again shocked! _"Your team seriously knocked you into freezing cold water and left you to walk by yourself home in this cold?"_ he almost yelled slamming the door behind him.

Grabbing the girls shoulder without thinking he started pushing her across the living room down the hall towards the bathroom. _"Of course you can get dry here, but first you need to get out of those wet clothes and warmed up. I can't believe those two would do something so stupid, I should beat the hell out of both of them."_ He growled.

Suddenly he realized Lucy had dug in her heels and was resisting moving forward, they had gotten almost to bathroom before he had stopped and looked down at the girl in front of him curiously. Lucy was not looking at him but through the open door to his bedroom shivering uncontrollably now she tried to chatter out some exclamation while trying to take a step back putting her very cold back pressed right against his body. Bickslow couldn't help but give out his normal pervy laugh while leaning down to speak directly in her ear. _"I was going to just take you to the bathroom so you could shower but if you would rather warm up another way…"_ He said in a low voice while reaching over her shoulder to point to the open bathroom door not a foot ahead of them down the hall.

He felt a strong shiver run up her back just before she jumped forward and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He couldn't help but laugh again to himself as he walked past the door to the bathroom towards his room until something again shocked him. It was when he heard a small voice from the bathroom. _"Thanks for letting me use your shower and all but could you please put something on other than a small towel?"_

Bickslow glanced down at himself and made a small strangled noise as he just realized he had been prancing around in front of Lucy mostly nude. Without a word he quickly walked into his bedroom to dig round for some clothes. He pulled out a plain white t-shirt and some loose blue plaid sleep pants for himself, he did not put on any underwear as he didn't want to dirty a clean pair since he had not gotten his shower and his dirty ones were in the bathroom laundry basket. Once he was decently dressed he continued to dig around looking for something for Lucy to wear instead of her wet clothes. He came up with another t-shirt though this one was black and a pair red of boxers. He hoped to find some pants but he was quite a bit bigger than she was and didn't think anything he had would fit the small girl.

Grabbing his visor off the table next to his bed he slipped it over his eyes just to be on the safe side and added another towel to the stack of clothes in his arms. Evergreen always used two towels the couple of times she had crashed on his couch, one for her hair and one for everything else she had coldly told him when he complained about having to wash them. Shrugging he figured Lucy probably would need two as well.

Making his way down the hall to the bathroom door he knocked softly and called out loud enough to be heard over the running water. _"Hey I am leaving some clothes you can borrow while yours dry and an extra towel if you need it, right outside the door. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."_

Getting a small eep and muffled thanks from the bathroom he set the stuff down right up against the door. He considered leaving it on the far side of the hall and making her dash for it but figured she had already had enough stress for one day he probably should be nice. Moving down the hall and passing through the living room he entered into the spacious kitchen. He decided he wanted something to eat and Lucy would probably need something warm to eat as well so he started moving around his kitchen heating up a can of soup for the two of them. After the soup was hot he took down two bowls and set two spoons out on the table. He went ahead and dished out the soup figuring she would be coming out soon. Two steaming bowls of soup in hand he moved towards the small table in the corner when a small sound caught his attention from the living room…

* * *

**I know its a little slow to start but I promise it gets better! Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter will show how Lucy sees things and we can get a little further into the plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter since I already had it done! I really hope you guys have enjoyed reading and please enjoy the next segment!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's property not mine sadly.**

* * *

It had been a pretty normal day in Lucy's opinion, that is until Natsu and Grey knocked her off the ledge she always walked on and into a nearly frozen canal. Seeing what they had done they had taken off knowing Lucy would have beaten them senseless once she was out of the water. Neither of them would think of how cold it was since neither was affected by the cold at all. That is where things had gotten weird. After several emergencies Makarov had made them start learning where other guild members lived so they could get help if needed. Freezing cold and wet the only person she could remember lived near to where she was, was Bickslow and while she was hesitant to show up on his doorstep especially at nearly midnight she didn't have much choice, her house was all the way on the far side of town. She was so pissed at those two idiots, she was so going to kill them when she got her hands on them! Shaking herself slightly she brought her thoughts back to the moment. She finished stripping off her dripping wet clothes, adding her soaking wet bra and underwear to her sweater, pants, and coat that she had put in the sink while Her boots keys and belt sat on the edge of the counter.

Glancing around nervously she took in the small details of Bickslow's bathroom, she didn't know much about him but was pleasantly surprised. It was spacious and very neat, done in colors of deep blue and silvery grey. Stepping over to the shower she turned it on adjusting the temperature to her liking. She would prefer to soak in a hot bath but she could do that once she was home she just wanted the rather stinky smell of the canal off her body. She stepped into the shower and pulling the curtain closed behind her. She flinched as she stepped into stream, the hot water rushed over her cold skin and stung, as her body warmed up a little the water started to relax her and she let her mind drift back to the past couple of minutes.

Her pounding on Bickslow's door until the door swung open and not being able to stop herself from dashing inside and out of the freezing wind. Her moment of dumbfounded shock when she turned and realized he was standing there looking for who was beating down his door in only a towel. Her eyes had unconsciously run from the towel up his smoothly muscled back to his broad shoulders to his crop of messy blue hair. Shocked to find she was checking out Bickslow, of all people, when he turned around she jumped into a rambling explanation of why she was there while bowing formally. She couldn't even really remember what all she said as he stared at her for a moment before a flash of anger crossed his face and he whipped her around pushing her slowly down the hall way of his house bitching about the guys on her team leaving her like this. Half way down the hall it struck her he had said something about getting her out of her clothes and she could see his bed in the room at the far end of the hall. Almost having a panic attack she dug her heels into the carpet to stop their progress. She guessed she did kind of deserve his teasing since she overreacted like she did but still! Just thinking about how his breath was warm on her ear as he spoke made her blush.

A knock on the door and Bickslow's voice obviously yelling through the door made her jump and squeak interrupting her thoughts. _"Hey I am leaving some clothes you can borrow while yours dry and an extra towel if you need it, right outside the door. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." _She managed to stutter out a small "thanks…" before she heard his footsteps move further down the hall.

Not wanting to stay in the shower too long she glanced around until she located a shampoo bottle. It was black with white pin stripes. She didn't recognize the label but when looking at the scent advertized she giggled. "Sinful Soul" was written in red script across the bottom of the label. It was so very fitting for the man but she shrugged and poured some out in her hand, I mean it couldn't smell worse than she did at the moment. As soon as the creamy shampoo hit her palm the scent filled the air. It was…. Amazing! It had hints of sawdust and cherries with a deep overlay of some other slightly musky scent; it was completely masculine and slightly arousing. She immediately started working it into her hair then stopped suddenly. Arousing? Okay that was seriously weird considering it was Bickslows shampoo. She pushed that thought away and quickly finished washing her hair.

Now seeking soap or body wash she found a bottle similar to the shampoo, same brand and color but this one had "Relaxed Soul" written in the red letters on it. Peaking out of the shower she grabbed an obviously clean washcloth off the towel bar to use and added some of said body wash. Working the soap into the cloth she was again surprised by the scent. It was woodsy and smelled like clean earth and water. It immediately brought the time her and her team found a huge waterfall and pool on one of their missions. The water was rushing out of a large hole about halfway up a giant cliff and poured into a large pool. Not only had they stopped to swim but they camped nearby so she and Erza could actually take a bath. Everything had smelled so clean and fresh there. Shaking herself again out of the memory she quickly scrubbed herself down trying hard not to think about the fact she really liked both of Bickslow's scent choices. Once she finished rinsing off under the spray she turned the water off and grabbed the one towel hanging in the bathroom. Double checking that it had not been used she quickly toweled off and wrapped it around her body. Going to the door she opened it a crack and peered out, seeing the pile of cloth right in front of the door she grabbed it and pulled the door closed.

She grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around her hair drying it before finger combing it the best she could. She reached for the clothes next quickly approving of the black T-shirt and throwing it on, it came down to about mid thigh and was loose but her breasts were large enough that it was obvious she was without a bra. She glanced at the pile of clothes in the sink briefly considering putting on her wet bra but decided it really was not worth it. Picking up the red shorts next she decided quickly they were definitely boxers and not shorts at all. _"Guess I answered that question, definitely a boxers guy."_ She laughed to herself as she was pulling them up her legs as she really was about to wear Bickslow's underwear!

Searching the top drawer next to the sink she found a comb and ran it through her hair, she was happily surprised to find the shampoo had left her hair soft and silky. She smiled to herself in the mirror, hung up her towels on the towel bar before gathering her clothes and head out of the bathroom. She felt so much better after getting warm and dry but as she stepped out into the hall she was assaulted by nerves. She was inside Bickslow's house and running around wearing his underwear, talk about awkward.

Slowly walking out of the hallway she glanced around the living room for the first time. The floors were a pale almost white hard wood with a large overstuffed couch in a deep navy blue, while the rug was a cream color with a navy blue pattern of soft swirls. He had painted the walls a soft grey and there was only one painting on the wall. Walking over to it to take a better look at it she realized it was a view of Magnolia from high up in the mountains as a dark storm cloud hung over half the city, leaving one half bright and sunny while the other was in shadow. Once she was a little closer she could see the mist of rain under the cloud and even a strike of lightning, it was a really detailed and beautiful painting.

Hearing a footstep behind her she whirled around quickly to see Bickslow standing in the doorway to what looked to be the kitchen, in his hands he held two steaming bowls and he smiled at her. She smiled at him slightly shyly since she had just been caught snooping around his house in her mind. "Why don't you put your clothes in the washer and then join me in the kitchen I made some soup." He said nodding to a door across the living room from the kitchen.

"Thank you so much, I will do that." She said with a quick smile. As he disappeared back into the kitchen she walked over to the door he had indicated wondering why he was being so nice to her, not that he was not nice normally, just much more pervy. She pulled open the door and gasped when she turned on the lights at what was inside. It was a pretty large room really, against one wall there was a side by side washer and dryer, on another wall was an ironing board and other clothing care items but what shocked her the most was what was on the wall opposite the washer and dryer, a large work desk. It was littered with small bottles with all different kinds of labels, small scraps of wood, half finished carved figurines and a couple of open books. She wanted to go over and check out all the things he had laying out but she pushed that urge away, she had already been caught snooping once.

Trying very hard not to let her curiosity run away with her she hurried over to the washer and tossed in her clothes. She set her boots and belt down on the floor next to the washer as she started adjusting the dials. Looking around for the detergent to add she noticed a weird blue bottle hanging on the wall, a small line ran down from it and into the side of the washer, since the label clearly said detergent refill she realized it must be automatic. Closing the lid she pushed the start button and was satisfied when she could hear the water running. Turning out the light she left the room and closed the door behind her. Walking towards the kitchen doorway she wondered just how much weirder this day was going to get!

* * *

**Thank you again for reading, please don't forget to leave me a review! In the next chapter things start getting really fun! Fair warning I was listening to the song "Tequila makes her clothes fall off" by Joe Nichols while writing it! Tee hee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter and in this one things start getting interesting!** **I will be honest, While trying to decide a plausible way to bring the two together "tequila makes her clothes fall off" by Joe Nichols came on and I couldn't help myself. Thank you so much for reading my story! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's property not mine sadly.**

* * *

Lucy stepped through the doorway and into Bickslow's kitchen, looking around she was again, rather surprised at the colors used to decorate the room. Stainless steel appliances and what looked to be white granite countertops with veins of gold and tan running through it. The floor was tiled in a rich cream stone and there were even curtains over the windows in cream and tan. The cabinets were a rich honey colored wood that matched the small table and three chairs pushed against the wall. It was a very warm and inviting room and sitting in the middle of it all was Bickslow. Wearing loose blue plaid pajama pants and a white T-shirt he looked almost normal except for he had put on his visor, oddly enough even with it on he looked rather of handsome to Lucy.

Bickslow grinned at her watching her peer around the room before she finally noticed him, he figured it would come as a shock since she had only seen the front he put on in public. No one ever saw anything else, except for his team, and they all put on a front for people as well, they all came from different and hard backgrounds so they kept to themselves for the most part. Seeing Lucy hesitate his grin grew a little wider with a pervy hint to it. _"Come on over Cosplayer, I won't bite… hard"_ he said leaning back into his chair.

Lucy flushed just slightly but felt a little more secure since this was more like the Bickslow she knew. She walked over to take a seat noticing the bowl of still slightly steaming soup in front of her. With a sigh she breathed in the savory smell and found herself suddenly starving. Turning her attention back to the man next to her she blushed realizing he was waiting on her to eat. _"Oh, I am so sorry you should have just gone ahead and eaten without me!"_ she exclaimed.

"_It's not a big deal, I honestly was enjoying watching you snoop around my house."_ He replied with a bark of laughter. Picking up his spoon he started to eat watching her from the corner of his eye knowing she couldn't tell where he was looking with his visor on.

"_I was not snooping! I was just… surprised I guess…"_ She mumbled then follow suit digging into her bowl with gusto. Not only did it smell amazing but she was seriously hungry.

They sat in silence watching each other with covert glances until they finished eating. Standing up Bickslow took both of their bowls to the sink and started rinsing them out. Standing up as well Lucy walked over and leaned her back against the counter next to him. She was trying to figure this whole situation out, it was really throwing her for a loop, how his house looked, how he was acting let alone how she ended up here in the first place.

"_Hey um, I just wanted to say thank you so much Bickslow, for everything tonight."_ She said softly her eyes focused on the floor.

Shutting off the faucet Bickslow grabbed a hand towel to dry his hands on and turned towards her. _"Its not a problem, we are all family at Fairy Tail. What kind of friend would I be if I turned you away like that." _He replied softly while patting his hands dry.

Lucy's face brightened in her normal grin, her hand drifting up to rub the back of her neck. _"Well, as soon as my clothes are dry, I will get out of your hair. I am sure you want to get some sleep." _She said brightly.

Tossing the towel onto the counter he frowned. _"Nah don't worry about it, you can just crash here tonight."_ He said casually.

Lucy jumped back pointing a finger at him and shaking it slightly _"Yeah right you perv I am not spending the night with you like that!"_ she glared accusingly at him as she said it.

Bickslow laughed and waived his hand in a dismissive gesture. _"I meant on the couch… of course unless you end up wanting to join me in my bed…"_ He said with a suggestive grin.

Lucy blushed, realizing this was not Bickslows normal pervy banter, of course he had thrown in the suggestion but it seemed almost half hearted and because she expected it more than anything.

Bickslow laughed at her expression and then turned thoughtful _"Hey Cosplayer, since you're here I have an idea. Do you drink at all?"_ he said before turning around and digging through one of his cabinets.

"_A little but not much really… I don't have much tolerance…."_ She said wondering where he was going with the idea.

"_Good…"_ he replied before pulling out a bottle of golden liquid along with two shot glasses. _"Cause I have no tolerance either so I can't drink with the people on my team. They always drink me under the table but if I drink with you maybe I can keep up!"_ He smiled brightly at her really hoping she would agree.

She laughed at his sudden bright and hopeful expression; she really couldn't turn him down after seeing him so open like that. _"Maybe just one or two but what kind of liquor is that? I have never really had liquor straight or done shots before."_ She said slightly worried what she might have gotten herself into.

Bickslow gave her a genuine smile and handed her the bottle and shot glasses to carry as he sliced a couple of limes into eighths_. "Its some tequila that Laxus got me for my birthday hoping I would drink it and get my tolerance up." _

He chuckled thinking of how he would get to teach Lucy how to take tequila shots. He dropped the limes into a bowl and grabbed the salt shaker. _"Let's go sit on the couch while we drink so we can relax."_ he said not waiting for her response before walking past her into the living room to setting the items on the coffee table within easy reach.

Lucy followed behind him lost in thought, she knew there was something Cana had told her about tequila but she really couldn't remember. Shrugging it off she set the bottle and glasses next to the other things Bickslow had brought with him. Hearing a muffled buzz she paused wondering what it could be.

Bickslow looked over his shoulder towards the laundry room door before responding _"That's the washer. You probably should put your clothes in the dryer before we start just to make sure they will be done by tomorrow."_ He suggested softly. Lucy nodded and walked into the laundry room, pulling her things from the washer she bent over to shove them into the dryer. Just before she closed the door to the dryer she noticed her underwear had fallen to the ground so she bent again to snatch them up and throw them in with everything else.

While Lucy had been busying herself with laundry Bickslow was seriously enjoying the view as she bent over messing with the dryer. Feeling his cock twitch from seeing his boxers pulled tight over her well rounded ass he felt like kicking himself for not wearing any underwear. He shifted the way he was sitting as to disguise anything that might pop up and looked up just as Lucy walked back to take a seat on the other side of the couch from him. She turned her body slightly towards him and gave him a slightly puzzled look. _"Okay so I thought doing shots was just quickly drinking a small amount of liquor?"_ she asked as she studied the bowl of limes.

"_Tequila is a little different from most liquor and more fun because of it. Just do what I do and then we will do the first shot together."_ He said as he leaned forward to grab the bottle and pour a measure into each shot glass. Setting one in front of Lucy and one in front of himself he grabbed a lime and rubbed it on the back of his right hand then sprinkled some salt on it. Looking over at Lucy he watched as she copied him curiously. Taking up the shot in his right hand and the lime in his left he grinned at her, he was really excited as tequila was his favorite drink and he had a hot girl to drink it with.

"_Okay so you're going to lick the salt of the back of your hand and without swallowing it, take your shot, then as soon as you swallow the liquor put the lime slice in your mouth, bite down and suck on it."_ He explained quickly. She looked from him down to the shot glass in her hand then nodded

"_I got this"_ she replied before dipping down to lick her hand and take her shot. Bickslow did the same enjoying the salty burn and refreshing bite of lime.

Lucy gasped and scrunched her face up as she felt the liquid burn down to her stomach. The taste on her tongue was fiery and salty and when the lime was added in it tasted amazing. _"Oh gosh, that was really good!"_ she exclaimed loudly again surprising Bickslow.

Bickslow couldn't help but laugh excitedly. _"This is about to get awesome Cosplayer."_ he said with a huge grin as he set them up for another round.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think? I am really excited writing this story so I have been writing these super fast, I hope I don't have too many spelling or grammar errors. I might even be able to post Chapter 4 by tonight! Please R&R for me so I know how I am doing and Thank you so much for reading! In the next chapter we will get to see how the little two person party is going to go. Tequila being involved will make it extra fun! Expect much more smutty fun and goodtimes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: A new chapter already! I can't seem to put the plot down and since I am keeping the chapters short it makes it easier to get them back from beta though this one is longer than the others. In this chapter things really start heating up! Also, a huge thanks to ErzaDreyar and leoslady4ever for their continued reviews and support!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's property not mine sadly.**

* * *

As Bickslow refilled their glasses with tequila for a second round he found himself getting really excited, most people do not like the taste of tequila or have had really bad experiences with it so they won't drink it. He was going to make sure Lucy had a good night so he might have someone to drink it with since Laxus didn't like it and Freed turned as green as his hair at just the thought.

Lucy picked up another lime and studied Bickslow as he poured for them both. She had never really thought of him as someone she would hang out with since he tended to spend all of his time with his team and he was normally a total pervert. She had been surprised over and over again since coming to him for help, not only was his apartment nothing like she would have imagined he wasn't even really acting like she thought he would either. Rubbing the lime on the back of her hand again she sprinkled salt over the wet spot and took the glass Bickslow held out to her. She waited for him to do the same before giving him a bright smile and asking _"Ready?"_

Bickslow held out his glass slightly towards her with a huge grin and replied _"To learning something new about a friend and having a good time…"_

"_I can drink to that!"_ She said laughingly since he was obviously making fun of her snooping around and bumped her glass into his with a small clink. Quickly running her tongue over the salt and lime on her hand she downed the warm liquid and popped the lime in her mouth. Looking up she saw Bickslow tip his head back downing his shot, as he did so she couldn't help but watch as he swallowed then slipped the lime between his lips. As he dropped his head back down he looked her full in the face and she realized she had been staring at him, with a blush she looked away and set her glass down on the coffee table.

Bickslow set his glass down as well then leaned back with a sigh throwing his arm across the back of the couch. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes for a moment feeling the spreading warmth from the liquor relaxing his body. Only when Lucy giggle softly did he look up at her, her cheeks were slightly flushed and she had a big smile on her face.

"_Bickslow, can I ask you something?"_ She said hesitantly

_"Of course Cosplayer!"_ he replied sitting up turning slightly to face her.

_"Why are you so different now from how you are when we are at the guild? I mean you have been really nice all night and have only been slightly pervy. You are not even sitting with your tongue hanging out."_ She said quietly avoiding looking at him.

Bickslow chuckled and shook his head before replying. _"Honestly because that is what people expect from me, with my magic people were always freaked out by me so I would go out of my way to make them uncomfortable, it keeps them from messing with me so I don't really have to deal with it. Being at home I am relaxed and didn't feel like trying to keep it up, besides it would have made things more awkward for you. And I am actually trying not to be too big of a perv since you already had a rough day, but…. If you miss it so much…"_ He reached out with a huge pervy grin and put his hand lightly on the top of her thigh making a small circle with his thumb.

Lucy felt the blood rush to her face as she turned bright red letting out a small squeak before smacking his hand away from her thigh with a laugh. She knew he was just messing with her trying to get her riled up just like he did when they were at the guild. _"So what else don't I know about you Bickslow? You seem completely different from the guy I know, so tell me something about yourself."_ She said hoping to solve the riddle of who he really was.

Bickslow actually blushed a little since he was really not used to people asking things like that. Trying desperately to think up a way to make this a little less awkward he got a brilliant idea._ "If you want to know about me then you have to tell me something about yourself first! You can ask one question for each thing you tell me that I don't know."_ he said

Lucy gave him a very bland look._ "How am I supposed to do that? Most of the guild knows me really well since anything about me Natsu or Grey find out they blab to everyone!"_ she complained.

_"Guess you will just have to work extra hard and come up with something they don't know."_ he laughed watching as her face turned thoughtful.

She knew that the only things that were not general knowledge were things that were really personal or she had specifically kept from them. She thought really hard and knew the liquor was effecting her when she considered something like her bra size, feeling herself blush she pushed that aside and continued to think. Then it hit her, the perfect thing to tell him. She looked over at him with a grin and noticed he had been watching her as she thought. She blushed a little deeper thinking about him watching her so attentively, most of the guys she was around didn't spend much time focused on her like that.

_"I have never actually been drunk before because I have never had more than two drinks at a time."_ She said

Bickslow laughed and moved to pour another drink for the both of them. _"Well then let's have another drink!"_ he said with a laugh, filling their glasses and then picking up his ready for another shot. Lucy giggled but put her hand over his as he reached for the bowl of limes._ "First I get to ask my question about you, then we can do another shot."_ She said softly. He set down his glass pulling his hand slowly away from hers and turned back towards her to reply _"Okay you can ask any question"_

_"Where did you get the painting? Since it is the only one hanging that I have seen and it does not seem to fit with the relaxing atmosphere in your home, it seems… haunting I guess."_ She studied his face waiting for his reaction to her question; it was probably not what he thought it would be.

Bickslow paused almost shocked for a moment before frowning trying to figure out how to reply. He didn't want to give away any information that was not about him but he really didn't see much of a way around it as he really did not want to ruin the mood. _"Well… Laxus is going to kill me but he gave it to me when I redecorated the living room, he actually painted it himself and thought it matched well with the new colors."_ He said with a huge laugh rubbing the back of his neck. _"Please don't tell him I said anything because he seriously might kill me…"_

Lucy froze, while she had thought of Laxus while looking at the painting it never would have occurred to her that he had painted it! Suddenly she came back to the moment as Bickslow was leaning forward waiving his hand in front of her face saying_ "Did I break you?"_ a slightly concerned look in his eyes.

She burst out laughing causing him to jump a little then laugh along with her. _"Is it really that shocking that he is a very talented artist?"_ he asked still chuckling.

"_Not at all now that I think about it"_ she replied wiping a tear from her eye. "I honestly thought of him when I saw it but I just never thought of him having a hobby like that, he always seems like such a badass."

_"Yeah well you would never have thought I would be anything but a big pervert before today so…"_ he said with a small smile _"And for that I think you owe me another drink."_

As he reached out for a lime and the salt she did the same smiling brightly. As she rubbed the lime on her skin she looked up with a sudden thought._ "Hey didn't you say that this made tequila more fun to drink? I mean this makes it a little more interesting but I wouldn't say more fun…"_

Bickslow's smile grew into a true grin and he slid across the couch putting himself closer to Lucy. _"Here let me show you. Part of what makes tequila so much fun is it really relaxes your body and mind but you can also lick the salt off almost anything or anywhere."_ As he spoke he took Lucy's arm and slipped his own under it crossing them so the hand he had put salt on was in front of her and her hand in front of him. Picking up her glass with his free hand he held it out for her to take and then held the lime in the one that was in front of her face. With a deep blush Lucy realized what it was he was showing her, she could lick the salt off of his hand, take her shot, then take the lime from his fingers.

She knew the liquor was making her bolder then she normally was but she also knew that she really wanted to do this, it was hot and she was curious what his reaction would be. With only slight hesitation and a dark blush, her tongue slipped out and ran over the skin on the back of his hand. Downing the liquor she immediately set the glass back on the table and leaned in taking the lime from his fingers gently sucking the tart fruit into her mouth.

Bickslow could hardy take his eyes from Lucy as she took the shot. As the lime slipped from his fingers and slid between her lips he looked up from her mouth to her eyes catching her gaze. Lucy's lips slowly turned up in a small smile before she removed the lime from between her lips. _"Now it's your turn…"_ she said softly

While he knew that she couldn't see his eyes with his visor on he turned away not wanting her to see the heat she had inspired on his face. All those small touches and sexy blushes mixed with a good dose of tequila were starting to get him really stirred up. Steeling himself for what he knew would be a small torture for him he picked up his own shot glass as Lucy took a slice of lime in her hand. Turning back towards her he stopped dead as she had reached out grasping the visor covering his eyes with her free hand, pulling it off and setting it on the table. He stared at her in shock, most people were nervous when he took it off because they were afraid of the power of his eyes, but here she is staring right into them without hesitation.

Lucy smiled at his rather shocked expression, she knew she was pushing things by touching him but she couldn't seem to help herself, she had always been curious about his eyes and since he was obviously in control she wanted to see them. They were a deep red color contrasting with his hair and very attractive with their upturned corners and almond shape. _"There, now I don't feel like I am talking to a metal grate."_ She said with a small giggle.

Relaxing Bickslow smiled at her wondering what in the world she would do next, she was already driving him insane and he could tell things were not going to get any easier as they drank more. He leaned forward slightly keeping eye contact with her as his long tongue slipped out and ran ever so slowly across her hand licking every bit of salt off with one swipe. Only looking away to pull back just enough to raise his glass to his lips and down the liquor before moving back in to take the lime from her fingers allowing his lips to ever so gently brush the tip of one of her fingers. Pulling his arm away and sitting back some he caught her eyes again, grinning at the slightly dumbfounded look on her face.

Lucy sat back in the couch breaking eye contact blushing; she felt like her face was on fire and had been most of the night and other parts of her body were starting to react as well after that. Bickslow pulled her out of her thoughts when he shifted on the couch and asked_ "So Cosplayer since we started this little game lets continue. What juicy information do I get about you next?"_

Looking back at him an idea struck her that made her mimic his normal slightly pervy grin. _"Right before I met Natsu I was hired for small job to model for an artist. I didn't know it when I took the job but I ended up posing almost completely nude with a male model. I spent three days posing in his arms for the painter to be able to get everything just right."_ She said watching him closely with her grin still in place.

Bickslow threw back his head laughing, not only at what she had told him but her expression, it was not something he expected out of Lucy. _"Okay so did you enjoy spending three days mostly nude with this model?"_ he asked returning her grin adding his own little leer to it.

Lucy sighed dramatically placing her hand on her cheek before replying. _"Yeah we talked a lot during the whole time but sadly he was gay and even I couldn't change his mind. And since you asked me a questions I get to ask you two now!"_ She smiled happily

Bickslow was laughing at her expression and confession when a thought struck him. _"Okay but I am going to ask another question so you can ask three. Weren't you like 17 when you first came to the guild?"_ he asked giving her a curious look.

Lucy chuckled slightly embarrassed saying _"Yeah I was, but I didn't tell them that, I really needed the money!"_

_"Oh wow, innocent little Lucy not only posing nude with a man but while she was under age too!"_ he said bursting with laughter again finding the whole situation just too funny. _"Okay Cosplayer you get three questions and then we can drink to your modeling career!"_

Lucy laughed right along with him knowing exactly what she wanted to ask him next.

* * *

**There ya go guys! I wanted to leave with a little cliffhanger though I kind of suck at finding a good point to break the chapters so sorry if it's a little awkward. I can honestly say I worked much harder on this chapter as an interaction between characters this long takes a lot more focus! Thank you again for reading and please I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far in reviews. In the next chapter I am going to wind up this little drinking party and end it with a little bit of a tease!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Here is chapter 5 please enjoy the smutty fun and fanservice in this chapter! Again a huge thank you to everyone who has written a review for me as they keep me inspired and excited to write the each new chapter. And now back to the fun…. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's property not mine sadly.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shaking with suppressed laughter Lucy thought about what order she wanted to ask her questions. She was really enjoying the back and forth teasing between Bickslow and herself, wanting to keep the flow going she started with the more personal question that had been on her mind since she had first met him.

_"Okay, I want to know why you got your tattoo where you did, I mean wouldn't that hurt a lot?"_ She said watching his reaction.

Bickslow's face turned thoughtful and he reached up with one hand running it from the middle of his forehead down to the bridge of his nose running over the dark figure across his face. He refocused his eyes on her curious face and had to smile since she really didn't know what she was asking._ "Man Cosplayer, you really are good at finding the hard questions. It's actually not a tattoo at all, when my magic first developed and I found my first soul, it just showed up the next day. I would not have gotten a tattoo across my face as you are very right it would hurt a lot."_ He said speaking softly yet smiling at her trying to keep from making her feel bad about asking the question.

Lucy blinked after he finished, realizing she had upset him she only hesitated a moment before launching herself across the couch, wrapping her arms around his waist, her face pressed into his chest hugging him tightly. _"I am really sorry if I had known it would upset you I would have never asked, please don't be sad!"_ she said softly

Bickslow was taken back, as he suddenly had Lucy wrapped around him hugging him. He slowly absorbed the feeling of her arms wrapped around his waist and her very lush body pressed to his. His arms slowly wrapped around her returning the hug and smiling down at the top of her head._ "Don't worry Lucy, I am not upset it's just not something I talk about often, nor something many people ask about."_ He said then pausing not quite sure how to say what he wanted to express then went on._ "I actually want to thank you, for really being interested in learning more about me."_

Lucy looked up without taking her arms from around him. _"Bickslow I wish you had shown you real personality at the guild so we could have been hanging out the whole time! I feel like I missed out on spending time with a really cool person and getting to know them."_ She said softly. She released him and sat back on her knees right next to him on the couch blushing slightly looking away, realizing she had pressed herself tightly to him without a bra on. Her body had reacted without her even realizing it was happening; now she could feel her nipples were hard and there was no hiding it without bringing more attention to it. She really hoped he wouldn't notice the reaction.

Bickslow did notice though chose to ignore it since it would embarrass her, and he was also dealing with a reaction in his own pants he was trying hard to ignore and keep her from noticing. In the interest of that he brushed his finger over her cheek and pulled her head around to look him in the eyes._ "Well then I guess we better make up for lost time. Come on Cosplayer, you have two more questions to ask me and we have another shot to do afterwards."_ He said giving her a bright smile.

Lucy returned his smile shyly as realizing they were rather intimately close, though in her mind that was not really a bad thing. Lucy broke the contact first but only to pull her legs from under herself and curling them to the side getting comfortable before leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. _"Okay but my next question is kind of silly…. I was really curious where you got your shampoo, I have never seen the brand before and it did a great job on my hair."_ She said running her fingers through her soft blond tresses.

Bickslow burst into laughter shaking his head._ "You really are so cute and you don't even know it. The reason you don't recognize the brand is because its mine."_ He said grinning at her waiting for her reaction.

Lucy blinked in confusion her head coming up to look at him trying to figure out what he meant and completely missing his cute comment. _"Yours?"_ she asked quietly hoping he would explain further.

_"Yeah mine, as in I am about to start producing them through a company. I came up with the formula and developed the scents myself. Laxus wanted everyone on our team to have some other form of income just in case and since Makarov used guild funds to help me get started the guild will receive a portion of the income. Next month he is supposed to get two wizards to pose for an ad, to promote the product."_ He said slightly embarrassed as he really had not intended to tell anyone in the guild it was his products.

_"Oh wow! That's so cool, you did a wonderful job on them, I can't wait until they come out so I can buy some of my own to use!"_ she said happily. It was really cool in her mind that he had devolved his own products but she couldn't help but think back to her reactions to the scents. She had thought both were complex and rather arousing, and that in turn lead her to thinking about how that is probably how Bickslow smelled. She blushed a bright red then shook her head to dispel the extremely naughty thoughts running through her mind.

Bickslow had been watching her face as she was obviously lost in thought until she turned bright red and actually shook her head. Laughing he said _"I don't know what thought just ran through your mind but I really want to know now!"_

Lucy looked up with slightly a slightly panicked expression. _"Ah, nothing really just thinking about random things, you know me I get distracted easily sometimes…."_ She rambled out trying hard to play off her blush as nothing. _"Anyway, I want to ask my third question but you have to take me seriously on this."_

Bickslow was trying very hard to suppress his laughter at her obvious try to explain away her blush and change the subject. He was mostly successful controlling himself and gave her his full attention wondering what in the world she would come up with next.

Noticing his attempt to get serious and give her his full attention she pulled herself together, turned to face him to ask the most important question yet, at least in her mind. She was not going to ask it at first but with tequila giving her a little more courage than she normally had she decided to just go for it. _"Have you ever kissed a woman you really cared about?"_ she asked softly looking away from his face and down to the floor her whole face flushed bright red.

Bickslow almost couldn't believe she had asked him that but he was seriously happy she did because it opened her up for something he had wanted to do most of the night. Reaching out with one hand he cupped the side of her face and turned her to look back up at him. Catching her gaze he hesitated for only a second before leaning down and very gently pressing his lips against hers. He allowed his lips to stay on hers for only a few moments before pulling back slightly leaving only a couple inches between their faces and softly saying _"I have now."_

He saw the look in her eyes change from softly shocked and happy to hungry before she leaned up to press their lips back together. Bickslow froze not sure how to react since he had planned just a small sweet kiss in his mind. Lucy was having none of that though, as soon as she heard him say those words she felt something low in her gut tighten and she was not letting him get away with just that small peck of a kiss. Pressing her lips to his smooth broad mouth she felt him freeze and knew she was going to have to push the issue if she was going to get what she wanted.

Bickslow forced himself to relax into the kiss allowing her to decide what she wanted. Or at least that is what he planned on doing before he felt her tongue slip out and run hesitantly across his lips. He couldn't seem to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her pulling her into his lap as his tongue darted out to explore her mouth. At first she seemed hesitant allowing him to dominate the kiss but then she gained a little confidence and started to explore him as well sliding her tongue along his. Lucy shifted her position in his lap moving so she straddling him. She ran her hands across his hard chest and pushed him back so he was leaning against the arm of the couch. As she finally settled herself into his lap she didn't realize, but she placed that well rounded ass right up against his very hard erection causing him to groan into their kiss. Pulling away suddenly and leaning forward to take her weight off him she broke the kiss with a look of concern._ "Oh Mavis, I didn't hurt you did I?"_ she asked him breathlessly with a worried look.

Bickslow leaned into her resting his head on her shoulder trying to get his breath back, it was almost funny in a way, how innocent she really was and yet she was the one who pushed the kiss and causing him to lose control. _"You didn't hurt me at all it's just been a really long time since anyone has…."_ His response faded away as he looked at her face seeing her blushing madly with a worried expresion. _"I am guessing you haven't spent much time kissing guys like that."_ he said with a chuckle.

Lucy blushed and looked away from his face avoiding his gaze as she spoke._ "Is it that obvious I have never kissed a guy? I was really hoping it wouldn't be obvious…"_

Bickslow gaped at her stunned. _"You have never kissed a guy before? I was referring to kissing a guy sitting on his lap like this, not…."_ He trailed off again as it really sunk home he was her first kiss. Leaning forward he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back down to sit in his lap again carefully settling her with that lush ass pressed against his erection, sandwiching it between their bodies. He pulled her tight to his chest before whispering in her ear _"Does that feel like you are a bad kisser?"_

Lucy's body clenched tight when he settled her down on his lap realizing now why he had groaned during their kiss, it was very obvious with his arousal pressed between their bodies. As he whispered in her his breath brushed her ear softly and sent shivers of delight down her spine. That was all Lucy could take, she shifted suddenly pulling back just enough to bring her lips back to his with a breathy sigh. Her confidence at an all time high she kissed him with renewed passion her fingers running across his broad shoulders, up the back of his neck to tangle in his thick blue mohawk.

BIckslow couldn't believe his luck, not only did he have a seriously hot girl at his house but now he was kissing her passionately and to top it off she seemed to be genuinely interested in him, and not just because he was a Fairy Tail wizard. He did not want to push things with her knowing she was very innocent so he kept himself from letting his hands roam too much as they kissed, only running them up and down her back or gripping her hips gently. He was dying to run his hands all over her extremely sexy body but he didn't want to take advantage of her since they had done three shots each of tequila in about an hour.

Finally they came up for air breaking the kiss that left them both panting. Lucy's hips shifted slightly moving her body over his erection causing Bickslow to arch slightly into her and making them both gasp in pleasure. Bickslow grabbed her hips holding her to keep her from moving again and leaned his head back on the arm of the couch. _"Lucy we have to stop, if we keep this up I am going to run out of self control and while I am sure both of us would enjoy that a lot, I would hate for us to jump into this and ruin anything that might come of tonight."_ He said breathlessly.

Lucy blinked slowly and looked down at him, she knew her mind was slightly fuzzy from the alcohol but lust is what really clouded her mind. The sight of him under her leaned back like that was driving her crazy, she wanted to run her tongue along his throat and taste his skin. The mental image of her doing just that was shocking enough to bring her out of it and to get back into control; she had never felt lust take her over quite like that. With a deep sigh Lucy knew he was right, they had to stop, she reached up and ran her fingers through that incredibly soft blue mohawk drawing his eyes back to her face. _"You're completely right, thank you for having more control than I do. I am not sure what is going to happen between us tomorrow but for tonight I just want to fall asleep right here in your arms."_ She said quietly then laying herself down on top of him with her head pillowed on his shoulder.

Bickslow shifted under her trying to get comfortable, though while his couch was not bad it was not his bed. With a great sigh he realized this was really not going to work he couldn't seem to get comfortable. _"Hey cosplayer, I really am enjoying you here in my arms but this couch was not really made for two people to sleep on it. Would it be too awkward if we used my bed to sleep instead?"_ he said

Lucy giggled and sitting back up off his chest, her eyes were shimmering with mirth when she said _"You did say earlier tonight that I could join you in bed if I wanted to. So I guess I will take you up on the offer."_

She went to stand up but before she could move off, Bickslow slipped his arm under her legs, the other arm behind her and scooped her up bridal style. She let out a small squeak of surprise causing him to chuckle as he stood and strode off down the hall carrying her as if she weighed nothing. Entering his bedroom he stopped and set her down gently on her feet then turned away from her attempting to adjust his still partially erect cock so it was not tenting his pants quite so noticeably. Hearing a small giggle from behind him and then the rustle of cloth he turned back to find Lucy tucked under his blankets up to her chin grinning up at him. He smiled at her then slipped under the covers next to her; pulling her close to him he wrapped his arms around her small body and relaxed.

_"Hey Bickslow, I still have one more question to ask you…"_ she said softly as he was drifted off to sleep, his only response being a quite "hmmm?"

_"Can you take off your shirt for me?"_ She asked in a sweetly innocent voice. Laughing he complied shifting around until he could slip it off over his head to toss the shirt to the floor next to the bed. Settling back down to into the bed he almost gasped as he felt her turn and run her soft hands down his his body from shoulders, to pectorals, and then caressing his abs. Grabbing her hands just before they reached his pants line he growled at her. "I thought we were going to sleep?"

With one last giggle Lucy snuggled in against his chest, her head pillowed on his arm and she settled in to sleep. Within moments of settling down she was fast asleep against him breathing evenly and his last thought before being dragged under by sleep was "I wonder how crazy tomorrow will be…"

**Poor Bickslow, he is trying so hard to keep himself in check and not rush things but Lucy is making it very hard on him. Lol The next chapter is going to be a little less… close contact I guess but we will get to hear more about how the characters really feel about this little party and their teams will get involved when they learn of these events. And of course Lucy gets to wake up next to a very hot half nude guy so that should be fun as well! Thanks for reading boys and girls please leave me a review to let me know how you liked/disliked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Chapter 6 had arrived! This one is really cute actually and slightly scary at the end lol It took me way too long to get this up so I am so sorry . Please enjoy this chapter of the story! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's property not mine sadly.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lucy awoke in Bickslow's arms still cuddled into his chest. The sun was streaming through the window next to the bed leaving a golden pool of light on the floor. Letting her eyes wander around his room she took in the décor that she had not paid any attention to the night before. The walls had been painted a midnight blue and all the furniture was done in dark colored wood. The curtains were a heavy steel grey matching the blankets on the bed. On the wall were three pencil drawings, one of him with his team, one of the guild crest and one of what seemed to be an orb of some sort with wisps coming off of it. Sitting on the desk in the corner of the room she noticed his "babies", each one with a different face she knew though they were turned away from the bed, thankfully. Suddenly she felt Bickslow shift and pull her closer to him, and then he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She looked up into his sleepy eyes and smiled up at him. _"Good morning."_ She said softly

Bickslow grinned down at Lucy greatly enjoying waking up to her bright smile. _"A great morning."_ He murmured. He was not a morning person at all and they had not gotten much sleep but this was better than most mornings. Rolling over and glancing at his clock, sure enough it was already eight o'clock and he agreed to meet his team around ten at the guild hall. Rolling back he looked down at Lucy with a slightly sad expression. _"I am supposed to meet my team at ten so I really need to start getting ready since it is already after eight. Before I do though I just kind of wanted to know what…..well what this is I guess. I really care about you and I would love if you would be my girlfriend."_ He said with a serious expression.

Lucy couldn't help but blush, she had thought about what happened the night before and was slightly worried considering Bickslow's perverted nature; he might not have wanted anything official, now here he was asking her out very seriously. Without a word she nodded then gave him a very shy kiss on the lips. Without the tequila in her system she was rather unsure of herself, seeing as last night was her first kiss. Pulling back quickly she looked up at his face and was happily surprised to see a huge grin. He pulled her in hugging her tightly to his chest.

_"I have to get up so I can take a shower before I leave but if you want to stay in bed feel free okay?"_ he said releasing her from the hug.

_"No I need to go to my house and get changed as I am sure my team will start searching for me soon, no need to stress them out, let alone have Natsu sniff out my trail and break in your house."_ She said with a small sigh, she knew she was going to have to tell her team and figured they would over react.

He nodded and then turned serious again. _"You know we are going to have to do something about them treating you like that last night right? You could have gotten sick or been really hurt and they were not there for you."_

Lucy looked away, she didn't want to get her team in trouble but she knew he was right, besides it was kind of nice to have a guy be protective of her. She sighed and nodded as she replied. _"Yeah I know, they could have really hurt me and they need to learn to be more careful, not everyone can deal with the cold like they can."_

Bickslow nodded and slipped out of bed to grab his towel. _"Don't stress over it Cosplayer, they are big boys, I will speak to Master and Laxus when I get to the guild and we will come up with something fitting."_

Lucy heard him talking but couldn't seem to focus on what he was saying as she was watching him walk across the room and grab a towel. Bixslow shirtless with his pajama pants riding low on his hips was a real sight to behold and caused her mind to go completely blank. Sitting up she came back to herself tearing her eyes from his chest, looking at his face, checking to see if he had noticed her staring.

Bickslow had been saying they could meet after going to the guild, later this evening and maybe do something until he noticed her staring at his body, not hearing his words apparently. Stopping in the middle of the room facing her he waited for her to snap out of it. When she finally did look up at his face he gave her a very pervy grin before asking. _"You see something you like Cosplayer? I am guessing by your face you didn't hear a word I just said."_

Lucy turned bright red and shook her head seemingly unable to tare her gaze from his face. Bickslow kept his eyes locked with hers but slowly walked towards her until his stomach was right in front of her face.

Lucy couldn't keep her eyes on his face as he walked towards her, bringing that very sexy body closer to her. Her eyes were drawn to a small trail of hair that ran down the middle of his lower stomach and into the top of his pants. As he came to a stop in front of her with only a few inches separating his stomach and her face, she attacked, grabbing his hips, pulling him closer and planting a kiss right at the top of that line of hair.

Bickslow's small gasp of pleasure was what brought her back to herself, she turned bright red and looked up at him slightly panicked. _"I am so sorry Bickslow, I don't know what came over me!"_

Bickslow bent down so they were eye to eye before he brushed a finger over her cheek. _"Don't apologize for looking at me that way or touching me, I love seeing you do it. It does make it harder to keep my hands to myself but I will manage."_ He said with a small smile then pressed his lips gently to hers.

Lucy let him pull away after a small kiss even though she ached to pull him back and kiss him like she had the night before. Her body was thrumming with heat already and moisture was pooling between her legs. She knew she liked Bickslow as a person but she really liked his body as well, since it was apparently driving her crazy.

_"Since you missed what I said I will ask again, do you want to go out with me tonight to dinner after we both are done at the guild?"_ he asked her hopefully.

Lucy smiled brightly at the thought of getting to go out with Bickslow tonight. _"Of course I would love to go! Um, actually I was wondering if you would mind if I told my team today that we are dating. I hate to keep important things from them and I want to tell them, not have them find out from someone else."_

Bickslow was really excited about the chance to get to take Lucy out, he had already thought of the place he was going to take her. As to her questions he had planned on telling his team as well but was unsure of how she would react to the idea since they hadn't really even gone on a date yet.

_"We can both tell our teams today; I really wouldn't want to hide our relationship from anyone especially not our teams. Is your team going to deal with it okay? I don't want to be mean to be mean but they are…"_ He trailed off trying very hard to come up with the right word to describe them without being insulting.

_"Crazy, destructive, insensitive and sometimes slow on the uptake?"_ Lucy supplied with a giggle _"They might over react but in the end they always support me and want what makes me happy. I will warn you though, Erza might be a little over protective, as she is kind of a crazy older sister to me."_

Bickslow winced at the thought of Erza being over protective of Lucy. _"As long as I survive it I will take any beating Erza wishes to give me as long as I get to take you on a date afterwards."_ He said with a reassuring smile

_"Thank you for understanding about my team, I know they go overboard but I do love them, and please don't go too hard on Natsu and Grey as they really are good guys."_ She said softly, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek "_But you might want to get into the shower as it's already eight thirty."_

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his pained look towards the clock. Bickslow then jumped up and rushed out of the room towards the bathroom shouting over his shoulder. _"I will be quick don't leave until I come out!"_

Once Bickslow was in the bathroom with the door closed Lucy stood up with a stretch. She took her time and wandered back into the living room noticing the mess they had left from the night before. Deciding she didn't want to leave it for him she stared cleaning up, throwing away the lime peels and putting the bowl with the leftovers in the fridge. She put their glasses in the sink to be washed, the bottle back in the cabinet and the salt shaker back on the table. She also wiped the small amount of spilled salt off the table with a rag before she felt better about it. She noticed his visor sitting there too but she decided to leave it for him. He had such a nice place she would hate to be the cause of a mess in it.

Once she was finished cleaning she went into the laundry room and closed the door behind her. Pulling her clothes out of the dryer, she quickly stripped and slipped into them. She was almost sad to change out of Bickslow's shirt but it was really nice to have a bra on again. Gathering up the shirt and boxers along with her shoes and the coat she had not put on yet, she walked out into the living room. She could hear the water running in the bathroom so she decided to wait on the couch. Sitting where he had sat the night before she let her mind wander through memories of the night before, she realized that if she had not drank the tequila she probably would have never flirted so much with him or pushed to get to know him. Her one real weakness was she let her shy nature keep her from taking opportunities when they came, by the time she worked herself up enough to do something they had already passed. She was really glad she had drank last night but from now on she was going to have to push herself so she wouldn't let opportunities get away anymore, she might have known Bickslow better by now if she had had and they would have been dating for a while.

Determined not to miss out on anything else in her life she leaned her head back on the couch preparing herself mentally for telling her team about her new boyfriend.

Bickslow on the other hand was in the shower following a very different sort of thought. As he worked shampoo into his blue mohawk he had come to the conclusion that he had a real chance of something serious with Lucy. He had gone out with girls or spent the night with them but they had never really wanted to get to get to know him. He had never seriously dated a girl and he really wanted to do things right, take things slowly and not push her. He assumed she was a virgin since she was so innocent and he had no plans of pushing sex in their relationship, when and if that happened he wanted her to know he was the right guy for her. Stepping under the hot spray he let the hot water rinse the suds from his hair.

He was really excited for their date tonight and decided he was going to ask Evergreen for advice on what to wear since while he had a lot of normal clothes, thanks to Laxus and Evergreen, but he had no clue what would be appropriate for what he had planned. He started washing his body while still thinking hard about his new relationship with Lucy until the smell of his body wash made him think of what she had said the night before. How she couldn't wait until it came out so she could get herself some, not only did it make him extremely happy she liked it; it also made him think about the fact that he could easily get some of it for her as a gift. Maybe he should come up with a scent that was just for her, something exotic and sexy, something that was completely Lucy.

Stepping out of the shower he knew he would have to hurry to make it to the guild on time. He toweled himself off and rushed to his bedroom to dress. Not finding Lucy there he guessed she was in the living room waiting on him. He literally flew through putting on his clothes and armor except for his visor before summoning his magic, bringing his babies flying through the air towards him. To his surprise after circling his head laughing they zipped off down the hall way. Not wanting them to surprise Lucy he hurried out to catch up to them though when he walked into the living room he was the one who was surprised.

Lucy was sitting on the couch smiling brightly watching his babies circle her head as they laughed and chanted her name. Coming up behind her he couldn't help but smile and run his hand over her soft hair.

_"Even though my magic powers their bodies they still have personalities of their own and apparently they like my choice of a girlfriend."_ He said to her chuckling while his babies swooped through the air above their heads.

_"I didn't realize they had their own personalities and thoughts."_ She said softly looking up at him _"So you told them we were dating?"_

He smiled gently and moved around the couch to sit next to her. _"Not really, they can communicate with me telepathically and probably picked it up from my thoughts when I woke them up. Most people don't think about the fact they are the souls of people, they retain some of their personalities from life though they are almost childlike, hence why I call them my babies."_ He explained while he took his visor from where it was left on the table the night before. He hesitated for just a moment before slipping it over his face, once again hiding his eyes.

Lucy studied him for a moment then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. She didn't say anything about his visor though she would have preferred to see his beautiful red eyes. _"Are you all set to head to the guild then?"_ she asked him with a smile

_"Yeah and if I don't leave now I will be late, Freed will lecture me terribly if I am even a few minutes late."_ he laughed standing up and offering her his hand, when she took it pulled her off the couch and into his body. Planting a kiss on her lips then hugging her tight to his body.

Standing in his arms Lucy was assaulted by the scent of his hair and body, he smelled like his shampoo and body wash, the two combined made a scent that was intoxicating to her, she felt her body react from just that. It took a lot of self control from her to keep from stripping him out of the armor he now wore so she could get closer to his skin.

_"Come on, as much as I don't want to I should get going and you I am assuming are going to go to your house?"_ he said releasing her and stepping back

_"Yeah…"_ she replied a little breathlessly.

Bickslow picked up her coat from the couch and held it out so she could slide her arms inside. Once she was bundled up he took her hand leading her towards the door. She had her boots in hand as they walked and he stopped next to the door so she could put them on. She slipped one on without a problem but had to pull her keys from the other before putting it on. He had wondered where she had been keeping them while her things were in the washer.

_"Oh wait!"_ she said right before they walked through the door _"I forgot to put the clothes you loaned me in the laundry basket since you were in the bathroom!"_ She moved as if to go to the couch to collect them but he stopped her.

_"Don't worry about it I can get them later, and by the way, thank you for cleaning up in here."_ He said with a smile before pulling her out the door and locking it behind him. _"Let's get going I can't wait to get through today to our date tonight."_ He said leading her out onto the street. Lucy was following behind him feeling quite the same and wishing she could skip forward in time so she wouldn't have to wait. Once standing on the street they said goodbye quickly then he turned taking two running steps then jumping up on the platform his babies had made, zipping off towards the guild.

Sighing Lucy turned and started the walk towards her house though she avoided the ledge she had fallen off the day before. It was still rather cold out and she pulled her coat a little tighter around her body to ward off the chill. Arriving at her house she opened the door with her key and as she stepped through the door a pink blur streaked towards her from within the house. Kicking up she managed to catch Natsu right in the chin knocking him back before he could reach her. Without a word she stepped over Natsu, who now lay on her floor, slamming the door closed behind her stomping through the house.

Walking towards her closet she started digging around looking for something to wear for the day as well as keeping an eye open to come up with an idea of what to wear to her date tonight. She finally had out a purple sweater, a jean skirt, black leggings and a new set of underwear, leaving the closet with her clothes in hand she found Nastu waiting just outside the door tears in his eyes _"I am so starving because I didn't have anyone to cook for me!"_ he said tears running down his face.

Lucy gave him a death glare that would make Erza proud and punched him right in the head. "_I ended up wet and freezing on the other side of town because of you and Grey! I ended up having to go to Bickslow's house to get warm before I froze to death, and all you can think about is food?! Not even a "I'm sorry" out of you and now you want me to feed you as well? Well you can forget it! I am getting ready and having breakfast at the guild."_ She yelled as he cowered on the floor. Turning abruptly she stomped off into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

**Wooooo… Lucy is seriously pissed off….**

**Sorry this one took so long guys. Yesterday I ended up learning I am now the main caretaker for my grandparents and my little cousin and nephew who live with them, so I have been working really hard caring for them and getting their house cleaned up. I will continue to update quickly, like a couple times a week just not every day until my grandmother is well again. Thank you for continuing to read my story and don't forget to leave me reviews of what you think! In the next chapter we will see how the guild will react to the news of Bickslow and Lucy dating as well as what will happen with Natsu and Grey. I am really excited for the challenge of working with so many of the characters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Thank you everyone for your well wishes for my grandmother, she is finally starting to recover so hopefully I will be able to spend a little more time writing! Sorry it took me so long for this chapter, two nine year olds are sapping any strength I have lol Also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS and I am sorry I have not responded to them all! It really gets me worked up to write each chapter reading how so many people want to read it! Okay so now let us see what will happen next….**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's property not mine sadly.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bickslow arrived at the guild just in time, he stepped off the platform his babies made and rushed in the doors, his babies in tow. The place was mostly empty this time of the day, since most of Fairy Tail tended to stay up late partying and wake up very late in the day, with a glance around the huge guild hall he spotted his team easily. Freed, Laxus and Evergreen were sitting at their normal table towards the back of the guild waiting for him. Striding over with a huge grin he took a seat at the table next to Laxus. _"Hey guys, sorry for cutting it so close."_ Bickslow said letting his tongue hang out of his mouth like he always did in public his babies chanting "sorry, sorry" above him in sad little voices.

Laxus studied Bickslow while Freed berated him for almost being late. Laxus cleared his throat effectively cutting off any more comments on the subject. _"Okay so we need to discuss a few things since I have been helping Gramps so much and have very little time to deal with anything else anymore. I want to know the progress on your work outside the guild. I know it's a pain in the ass but we really need the income for the whole guild and I really appreciate you guys helping out._" Laxus said seriously glancing around at his three team mates.

_"My line of clothing seems to be doing well, the producers were ecstatic when they saw the concept pieces I gave them. We are still working out some kinks on each piece but making quick progress! I am actually really enjoying designing this stuff, not only am I helping the guild but it's something super relaxing I can do at home!"_ Evergreen gushed, blushing slightly wondering how mad Laxus was going to be when he saw the items based on him. She had decided to make a line of clothing based on the members of the guild, each one completely different depending on who it was based on.

_"I have already gotten two books from two different writers ready for publishing and we should be able to get the first one released by next month. I am really glad I got into publishing instead of writing as now I am getting to read books from people all over Fiore! I have also started work on my own book, it's coming along great but I think it's going to end up being really long!"_ Freed said excitedly. Freed had at first wanted to just write a book but Laxus had encouraged him to try publishing as well since there would be more income and he could read all those un-published books.

_"Well everything seems set for the products I am putting out, they work really well and I think they will be really popular. Production has already started and I got the first bottles already. The release will be in only a few weeks, we just need a really good advertisement to put in Sorcerer Magazine and I think I already have a really great concept for it!"_ Bickslow said with a huge grin. He was really excited about how well things were going with his side work. His babies bobbed excitedly above him laughing as they picked up on his excitement.

Laxus nodded slowly giving Bickslow an odd look before turning back to the other two. _"Okay well I did finally sell some of my paintings and made quite a bit of money using the guild as a front so no one knows they are mine. I really wish I had more time to work on new pieces but Gramps has had me loaded down with paperwork since I came back to the guild."_ Laxus said giving a little sigh, he seriously hated paperwork but it was worth it to start learning how to run the guild properly._ "I am really glad that everyone is making so much progress with their work, I will feel much better once the guild has steady income other than just the member's going on jobs. I never want this guild to have problems again just because something might happen to some of us. Let me know if you need any help from Gramps or I, we will make it happen."_

Everyone went quiet for a moment, since they knew Laxus had been very upset when they had come back to find the guild was run down due to lack of funds. This had prompted Laxus to spend more time thinking about guild affairs and what would happen to Fairy Tail if anything serious happened to the main members. He wanted to keep it as a place for young mages to grow and follow their own path just like his grandfather had kept things when he was younger. Once he had spoken to his team about his worries they had supported him completely wanting to keep Fair Tail alive well after they were gone. Each one had chosen their own way to supply funds to the guild by starting side companies that would continue to bring in money even if they were gone.

_"Well, keep up the good work guys, I am headed up to talk to the master, unless one of you has something else we need to discuss?"_ Laxus said giving Bickslow a pointed look.

Bickslow found himself pinned under that look from Laxus, he had been trying to figure out how to tell his team the good news about Lucy but was not sure how to go about explaining it. He decided the best way to go about it was to jump into the issue that started everything.

_"Well I actually had something happen last night after I got home I need to talk to you about. Apparently Natsu and Grey knocked Lucy into the canal near my house then took off leaving her to freeze. She ended up coming to me for help since she didn't know anyone else closer. I of course took care of her but we really need to do something about Grey and Natsu, they should be more careful she could have been really hurt!"_ Bickslow explained to his team with a serious look his babbies repeating "really hurt, really hurt"in angry tones.

Laxus frowned, he had smelled Lucy all over Bickslow the moment he came in and thought they must have just somehow hooked up the night before but this was a real problem. Freed and Evergreen looked at each other with grim expressions, everyone was used to Natsu and Grey being destructive but they were really getting out of hand lately, and now putting their team mate in danger like that. Laxus nodded thoughtfully. _"Okay Bickslow I want you to come up and speak to the master with me, I have an idea but we will have to run it by him first."_ Laxus said standing up from his chair expecting the other mage to follow but stopping when Bickslow hesitated.

_"Well before we go and talk to him there is something else that happened last night I wanted to talk to you guys about. I am sure it won't be long before everyone in the guild knows but I wanted to make sure that you guys know before everyone else. Last night Lucy and I…. We actually had a really good time hanging out and I ended up asking her out."_ Bickslow said with a huge grin plastered on his face while his little totems danced around his head excitedly chanting "Lucy, Lucy" and laughing. Laxus laughed filling the guild with the sound; he figured something like that might have happen if those two got to where Bickslow would show his real personailty. Evergreen and Freed had frozen shocked at Bickslow's admission, for as long as they had known him he had never actually asked a girl out, maybe go home with one if they asked him or spend an evening drinking but nothing like this and no one in the guild.

Laxus put his hand on Bicklow's shoulder grinning down at him. _"I am guessing she said yes since you are telling us, so congratulations, but you better treat her right or I will kick your ass!_" he said leaning down to give Bickslow a dark look.

Bickslow laughed shaking his head, Laxus had become very protective of everyone in the guild but especially Lucy after the GMG. What had occurred during her fights had affected everyone in the guild quite a bit but Laxus had secretly started keeping a much closer eye on the young mage.

_"Well Bickslow, I am glad you finally found a girl that you are excited about, and if her team causes any problems we will back you up."_ Freed said. He was really happy for Bickslow knowing he had never found a girl who was really into him because of his magic and the way he acted in public, but he was also really worried knowing how team Natsu would probably react.

Evergreen sighed and leaned on the table grinning across at Bickslow. "Sounds to me you let her see the real you under all that." She gestured towards his clothes as she spoke. _"And she realized you were not the person she thought you were. I am really happy you did because we all know you two fit together really well."_

Bickslow smiled and blushed slightly at his team mates, they all knew how he avoided letting people close to him, and they also knew that he had kept a small crush on Lucy since their first fight so long ago. 'If only you knew how much she saw last night Ever…' he thought to himself with a small laugh

_"Yeah well hopefully everything goes well today, since we have our first date later tonight. Let's go talk to Master about Natsu and Grey, because I would rather keep her in one piece long enough to really get to know her."_ Bickslow stood up and waved to Freed and Evergeen before following Laxus up the stairs towards the offices.

When they reached the top of the stairs Laxus reached out and stopped Bickslow turning to face him. _"Bickslow you know as soon as either of you get near Natsu or Gajeel they will be able to smell that you have been with each other."_ He said seriously

Bickslow gasped, he had never considered that they would have been able to smell that. _"Oh shit, I hope Lucy gets to talk to Natsu before he gets a good whiff, he might take it the wrong way. How much can you tell from smell?!"_ Bickslow exclaimed looking slightly panicked, the last thing he needed was Natsu bursting into the guild threatening his life for touching Lucy. His babies zipped around his head in agitation though oddly silent.

_"I can only tell that you were in very close contact with her recently but you have taken a shower since then, if she hadn't he might smell if you guys had done anything else. You didn't do anything else right Bickslow?"_ Laxus asked.

Bickslow actually blushed at Laxus's question; he was not really one to tell about what he had done with a girl. _"We didn't do anything I would be worried about them knowing but I just worry he might blow up before really knowing what happened. I really don't want to rush things with her."_ he replied slightly stiffly while the small totems above his head slowed but were still strangely silent.

Laxus nodded liking the fact that Bickslow was being very careful about what he did with Lucy, everyone in the guild loved her and if things had gone badly it could cause some serious problems.

_"Good, I am really glad to hear you are taking her seriously. If her team complains or starts something you know we will back you up and I am sure Gramps will feel the same way. I am really happy for both of you because Evergreen is right, you will be good for each other."_ Laxus stated before turning away and leading into the Master's office.

_"Yo Gramps, Bickslow and I need to speak with you about a problem before we get started on your paperwork."_ Laxus said striding in and taking one of the two chairs across the desk from his grandfather without hesitation.

Bickslow followed and took other chair while giving Makarov a big grin.

Makarov sat behind his desk considering the two men striding into his office, he had heard them speaking in the hall though he could not make out what they were saying only that is was a rather serious conversation. He looked closely at the two men noticing while Laxus was his normal relaxed self, Bickslow seemed strangely tense. _"Okay what did the brats break now?"_ he said with a small sigh

Laxus looked at Bickslow allowing him to take the lead to explain what had happened.

_"Well last night around midnight I had a nearly frozen, soaking wet Lucy Heartfilia standing on my doorstep. Apparently Natsu and Grey had knocked her into the canal but instead of helping her, they took off knowing she would kick the hell out of them when she got out. My house was closest and as you know last night it was really cold, so she came to my house for help. I made sure she got warmed up and dry but she could have hit her head falling like that or if there had been a little more ice she could have gotten trapped under it. We have to make them start being more careful!"_ Bickslow exclaimed. As he had told what had happened, it irritated him more and more how stupid they had acted towards Lucy putting her in danger like that and his babies again reacted to his irritation chanting "Careful with Lucy, Careful with Lucy" while hovering over his head.

Master Makarov studied Bickslow for a moment before responding._ "I completely agree with you Bickslow. I am glad to see everyone is willing to assist each other though I can see you have a little more interest in Miss Heartfilia then I thought. I am sure Laxus has already thought up something fitting for the two young men in question since he came with you to me."_ He said turning his attention to his grandson.

Laxus coughed covering the beginning of a laugh, he thought Bickslow's reaction was kind of cute, being so protective and all. _"Yeah, remember that request we got for assistance in the farming village, the one that can't really pay for the amount of work they need? I know we talked about sending a large group and doing it for no payment but maybe a week of hard labor would do the boys some good as punishment for being so careless with the health and safety of their team mate."_

Makarov nodded thoughtfully, it was a good idea, not only would the boys have to work hard but plowing and planting was really delicate work meaning they would have to be careful. The only hitch was how to get the two to behave; maybe he could send Erza, though that might be just as destructive. Oh yes, Mira had been asking for some time away from behind the bar to spend with Freed, maybe send those two to keep the boys in line, they could spend some time together while they were at it.

_"Okay we will send Natsu and Grey on the mission for no pay with Mira and Freed to keep them in line. If they destroy anything or cause trouble I will keep them out of the S-class exams for this year. That should keep them in check."_ Makarov decided finally._ "Laxus you and I will speak to them when they get here, please send Mira and Freed up to speak with me as soon as you get downstairs. Oh and Bixslow why don't you stay for a moment there is something I need to ask you."_

Laxus nodded and stood up from his chair, throwing a quick smile and wave to Bixslow he walked out of the office knowing full well his grandfather was going to have an intense talk with the man.

Once Laxus was gone Makarov turned back to Bickslow with a very intense look._ "Okay Bickslow, spill, what really happened last night and how do things stand between you and Lucy?"_ He said.

Bickslow hesitated at the tone in the Master's voice; he knew Makarov was very serious specially when it came to the happiness of one of his children._ "Well, last night Lucy and I got to talking about all kinds of stuff and ended up having a good time together, so I asked her to be my girl friend."_ Bickslow said quickly trying to explain without going into details. Bickslows totems bobbed joyously at the mention of Lucy's name and were about to say something but were interrupted.

_"You had a good time?! Bickslow don't you think you should have taken things a little slower or at least asked her out before doing something like that?"_ Makarov said loudly in a shocked voice standing up in his chair and leaning forward his fists on his desk.

_"Woah! I didn't mean that! I meant we had fun just talking to each other! It's not a huge secret I have had a thing for her since she kicked my ass that first time."_ Bickslow sputtered shocked at Makarov's conclusion.

Makarov sat back with a sigh of relief, he was really surprised when he had heard Bickslow say that since he knew the boy was not as big of a pervert as everyone thought, thankfully he had just taken the boy's words the wrong way. _"Just be careful Bickslow and do not hurt Lucy, everyone in the guild has a soft spot for her and there are several men who are probably going to be upset when they find out you two are dating. But whatever makes you and Lucy happy I will support completely."_ He said in a soft voice, he always wanted to support his children but this new relationship could cause some tension in the guild.

Bickslow nodded and smiled at the small man behind the desk then stood when there was a soft knock at the door. _"Go ahead and go, I need to talk to Mira and Freed. Please stay out of trouble."_ Makarov told him.

Bickslow headed out the door passing Mira, Freed and Laxus as they headed into the office. As he walked out the door and towards the railing his babies actually took off on their own flying off the balcony, down towards the main area of the guildhall shocking him for the second time that day.

**Okay so I wanted to put everything in one chapter but once it was written it wouldn't be anywhere near a reasonable size, so I wrote it into two. I really appreciate all your patience with me and I hope you enjoy what I have written for the story, now let us see what Lucy has been up to and how her team will react to the news…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Reminder, I posted Two new chapters today so make sure you read 7 as well! **

**Okay here is chapter 8, things are probably about to get a little tense in this one. lol**

**Lucy**

Lucy was rushing through her normal morning routine, she really didn't need a real shower as she had taken one the night before and if she was honest she was enjoying the lingering smell of Bickslow's shampoo but she did wet her hair so she would be able to style it easier. She brushed and styled her hair then dressed in the clothes she had pulled from her closet. Checking herself in the mirror she decided she really liked the purple sweater, it was something she had recently gotten and had yet to wear, it hugged her curves and the scoop neck showed just enough clevage. The last thing she added was her belt, then whip and keys making sure they were secure before opening the door to her bathroom.

Natsu sat on her couch looking very sad his head hanging down, he looked up at Lucy as she walked through the door with sorrow filled eyes and before Lucy could react Natsu jumped up and pulled her into a hug. _"Look Luce, your right, I didn't even think of it at the time that you could have been really hurt or gotten sick from the cold water. It's hard for me because you're so strong now; I never really thought about how easy it would be for the cold to hurt you."_ He said softly holding her tightly in a fierce hug.

Lucy sighed and pulled away slightly looking up into Natsu's sincere face._ "Look Natsu I understand neither you nor Grey really thing about stuff like that, it just doesn't come to mind, but you guys really have to start thinking about things like that. The stronger you get the more aware you need to be of your friends and partners weaknesses'. I already spoke to Bickslow about this since I had to go to him for help and he is going to talk to Master about it. He is really worried about my safety."_ She said softly _"You understand right Natsu?"_

Natsu sighed _"Yeah of course Luce, he is right as well, I don't want anyone to worry when you are with me! So I am forgiven?"_ he said with a hopeful grin.

Lucy laughed brightly; she really couldn't help herself since it was Natsu. _"Yeah Natsu, you're forgiven…"_

_"Awesome! So, Um…I have a question for you though…. I know you went to Bickslow's house last night to get dry….But did…um…"_ Natsu said his face getting more and more red as he tried to figure out how to ask her. He knew no matter how he asked he was probably going to get kicked again._ "You smell a lot like Bickslow, like…..you slept with him….Did you?"_

Natsu quickly took a big step away from Lucy as her face turned completely red, he figured he was about to get kicked really hard.

_"Natsu! I can't believe you would… I….. NO!"_ She sputtered rather shocked that Natsu would ask her such a thing.

Natsu was really surprised at Lucy's reaction; she normally would have given him a Lucy kick and left it at that. _"Well I mean if you did, I understand you were probably really cold after falling in the canal. It's just I am not used to you smelling like anyone but Grey or I since we are all so close."_ He said trying to explain himself and hoping he was not digging his hole deeper.

_"Wait, what do you mean Natsu? I mean weren't you talking about….."_ Lucy covered her face with her hand, even as she said it, of course Natsu was not talking about THAT! _"Oh Mavis Natsu… Yeah I ended up sleeping in Bickslow's bed last night. I actually need to talk to you and the rest of the team about something important, do you think we could go to the guild now so we can all talk about it?"_

Natsu grinned brightly at her._ "Of course Luce, besides I really am hungry and we can get Mira to make us something yummy!"_ Natsu said as he rushed her out the door barely letting her pause to lock it before dragging her down the street toward the guild.

On their walk Lucy again skipped walking on the ledge along the canal, for some reason it made her slightly nervous with it being so cold still. As they walked they chatted about this and that until about half way to the guild and with a poof and a bright light Loke appeared with a frown on his face. _"Hey Loke, whats up?"_ Lucy asked stopping to speak with the spirit.

**_"We all know what happened last night Lucy, you have broken my heart!"_** Loke yelled dramatically grabbing Lucy's hand and falling to his knees. Lucy quickly smothered anything else he might have said by placing her hand over his mouth and glancing at Natsu who was looking at them curiously.

_"Look Loke, I need to talk to my team about a few things and I am very busy, I don't need a perverted lion butting in right now, we can talk about it later okay?"_ Lucy said quickly then pulling her hand away from his mouth.

Loke looked dejected then suddenly happy again. _"I understand Lucy, go speak with your team, but remember our love is that of the stars and will never die."_ He said with a grin _"Oh and I wouldn't summon Aquarius any time soon; she is really pissed about the whole putting her key in your boot thing."_ With that last statement he disappeared again back to the celestial realm.

Lucy shivered thinking about Aquarius's reaction to her key being in a damp boot all night; she would make sure not to summon that spirit for a good while. Lucy turned back to Natsu with a smile trying to blow off the things Loke had said. _"Okay, lets hurry and get to the guild Natsu, I am really hungry!"_ she said brightly while in her mind trying to figure out just how to tell her team what had happened between her and Bickslow.

Lucy was quiet, lost in her own thoughts as they walked but Natsu just kept chattering on about what they might get for breakfast. It was not much longer before they arrived at the guild, and Natsu pushed open the doors walking inside pulling Lucy behind him. Rushing to the bar Natsu looked around to find Mira gone but Kinana in her place._ "Hey Kinana, do you think you could make Lucy and I some breakfast?"_ He asked excitedly then listed around twenty different food items he wanted to eat. Lucy was not paying much attention to what Natsu said as she was scanning the guildhall looking for Bickslow. She couldn't help it, last night and this morning was like a dream, and she wanted so badly to see him and confirm he was still the wonderful guy she had agreed to date. She could see Evergreen at the table his team normally used but no one else was sitting with her. Lucy sighed softly and turned back to Natsu who apparently had finally chosen just a couple of things to eat instead of twenty. _"Hey Kinana, could you make me a plate of bacon and eggs as well? I hope it's not too much trouble."_ She asked the woman behind the bar.

_"Sure Lucy, I can fix it along with what Natsu wants, not a problem at all!"_ The blue haired woman replied with a bright smile before wandering off towards the kitchen.

Just then someone called Lucy's name from the door of the guild, turning Lucy found Grey and Erza running towards her. _"Hey Lucy, how are you today?"_ Grey asked with a bright smile hoping Lucy would have taken her anger out on Natsu already. Lucy glared at Grey as he came to a stop in front of her, while Natsu had already gone through the apology process and had gotten beat up as well so he was in the clear but Grey was still gonna get it. Lucy lashed out with her foot catching a smiling Grey in the side of the head sending him sailing across the guild to land on the floor dazed. Natsu walked over to Grey and started laughing at him so Grey jumped up punching Natsu and the two started to fight. Lucy turned her attention from the two brawling idiots to Erza who had watched the whole affair with a small smile _"Hey Erza, how are you today?"_ Lucy asked with her normal bright smile.

Erza turned to her and then grabbed her into a tight hug. _"I am so glad you are okay Lucy, Grey told me this morning what happened and we went to look for you at your house but you weren't there. We must have gotten there just after you left for the guild but I was really worried they might have hurt you last night!"_ Ezra said then held Lucy out at arm's length. _"Please tell me what happened and I will punish both of them thoroughly!"_

Lucy laughed at Ezra waiving her hand slightly _"I was not really hurt at all, just wet and very cold, I went to Bickslow's house since it was right around the corner and he helped me out. He did say he was going to have to report it to Master today since I might have been really hurt but I actually need to speak to you guys about something important."_ Lucy said then glancing at her two team mates that were still fighting.

Erza studied Lucy for a moment before nodding. _"I think Bickslow is right since I can't seem to beat into their heads to be more careful maybe Master will figure out a way to get it into their heads. Let me go break those two up and you can grab us a table so we can talk."_ She said then strode over to where Natsu and Grey were rolling around on the ground.

Lucy sighed and walked over to a table that was a little more out of the way than the one they normally sat at. As soon as she sat down Kinana came over with two heaping plates of food and set one down in front of Lucy and the other at another spot at the table. With a smile Kinana walked away leaving Lucy with a huge plate of food she couldn't possibly eat by herself, especially with her so nervous about telling her team she had agreed to date Bickslow.

Erza walked over leading both Grey and Natsu who now had large bumps on their heads. Grey was now down to his boxers somehow, but he stopped next to Lucy bowing formally. _"I am really sorry Lucy, I shouldn't have ran off like that yesterday, I understand I could have hurt you. Please forgive me?"_ He said looking up and giving his best sad puppy look.

_"You're forgiven, but I will warn you, I had to go to Bickslow for help and he has to report it to Master since I could have been really hurt. Now please can we sit down, I have something really important that I need to speak with you all about."_ Lucy said fidgeting in her seat.

Everyone sat down at the table, Grey stole a piece of bacon from Lucy's plate and Natsu began digging into the food on his but they all gave her their attention. Lucy heaved a small sigh, sincerely hoping they wouldn't over react like she was almost sure they would.

_"So I already told you I ended up going to Bickslow's house last night after I was knocked into the water. He was actually really sweet and didn't mind helping me out at all. Somehow or another we ended up drinking together and talking about all kinds of stuff, I learned a lot about him and even some about his team. He did not really act how I was expecting and I ended up staying the night at his house…"_ Lucy trailed off not quite sure how to say the last little bit.

_"Yeah he apparently was really cool about everything she even slept with him last night!"_ Natsu happily added in between bites of food.

Lucy broke out in a cold sweat at his words, Grey and Erza both jumped from their seats yelling **_"WHAT!?"_** At that moment Bickslow's babies swooped down from above and started happily dancing around Lucy's head chanting her name and laughing just as they had earlier in the morning.

Grey and Erza stood looking shocked and slightly disturbed at the scene before them while Natsu just gave them a weird look not really understanding their reaction. Lucy was slightly panicked since having Bickslow's babies around her head meant he was nearby and with Natsu's helping words things might get ugly. _"Relax guys it's not what it sounds like! I slept in Bickslow's bed that's it, not what you are thinking!"_ She rushed to explain trying to calm the situation before it exploded.

Grey actually growled almost like Natsu normally would and Erza's fists clenched tight, both of them looking around the guild seeking Bickslow. Apparently Bickslow was the king of bad timing as he was about half way between the stairs and their table when they spotted him. Before Lucy could stop them or even say another word they charged towards the man, who only had enough time to think 'Well fuck…' before he had to jump out of the way of a punch from Erza. Sadly though he managed to dodge the first blow, Grey had frozen the floor under him and caused him to slip and fall hard to the ground leaving him unable to dodge Erza's next stroke. Thankfully with a flash of light and the crash of thunder Laxus was there blocking her punch with his arm, his whole body sparking around him, quickly melting off the ice on the floor. Freed was only a few steps behind Laxus and quickly cut Grey off as he went to move around Laxus to come at Bickslow again, both he and Laxus had just come out of Makarov's office when Erza and Grey had spotted Bickslow, charging at him. They had seen Lucy try to stop her team to no effect as they obviously were ignoring her words; thankfully they made it in time to spare any real blows from falling. Evergreen quickly ran over and helped Bickslow to his feet standing with her friend ready for anything that might happen.

Lucy actually screamed in anger as she ran towards the two teams now facing off in the middle of the guild._ "Erza, Grey, you better back off now! You have the wrong idea here!"_ She yelled pushing the red haired woman back from Laxus planting herself between the two, much to Erza's surprise._ "He didn't do anything wrong, I just slept in his bed, just like Natsu or Grey always sleep in mine!"_

Erza looked grim and shook her head before looking Lucy straight in the eye._ "Lucy you know how much of a pervert he is, your being too naïve! He got you drunk and got you into his bed with him!"_ She said harshly her face filling with anger.

Lucy was shaking, not in fear but in anger, it seethed inside her at the many insults Erza had just insinuated.**_ "I am not a little girl Erza, I have been drinking for a while now and I know my limit, I was not drunk in any way, shape, or form! I also know that Bickslow was a perfect gentleman last night and took extreme care to make sure I was alright after what happened! I am a grown woman and if I want to spend every night in my boyfriend's bed that is my choice damnit!"_** Lucy yelled getting right into Erza's face. It took a moment before what Lucy had said to sink in through the shock at her reaction. Lucy was normally a very calm and sweet girl; her reaction to Erza's words was out of character though understandable given the situation.

Erza blinked down at Lucy in shock, she never thought Lucy would react like that. _"Boyfriend?"_ She said dimly.

Lucy froze realizing what she had done, glancing around she found an almost full guild with all eyes on her in shock. Cursing herself mentally she turned back to Erza knowing she couldn't keep the admission quite since everyone was silent waiting for her to speak. _"Yeah, that is what I was trying to tell you guys before you flew off the handle! Bickslow asked me out and I said yes."_ She explained with a hiss her face flushing red in embarrassment.

Erza took a step back from Lucy with tears in her eyes. _"Oh Lucy I am so sorry! I thought… I just couldn't stand the thought of someone taking advantage of you!"_ She cried throwing her arms around Lucy's shoulders hugging her tightly. Hugging the now crying Erza, Lucy glanced over at Grey who had stepped back and had a seriously guilty look on his face. Walking over he hugged Lucy as well putting his head on her shoulder. _"I still don't like it but I am sorry, we should not have over reacted like that."_ He mumbled softly.

Bickslow walked up behind Lucy as she hugged her friends, he was not really sure what he should do, he wanted to comfort her since she was obviously upset but he also did not want to reignite anything with her team. What happened next shocked everyone almost as much as Lucy's outburst.

_"I can't believe you two! Treating Lucy like that and thinking she couldn't take care of herself, Luce is a strong woman and could have kicked Bickslow's ass if he had tried to do anything she didn't want to happen. I think you should apologize to him as well since he was just taking care of her after Grey and I screwed up so badly!"_ Natsu said in a rather reasonable voice while striding over, stopping he put his hands on his hips and glared at his two team mates. Erza and Grey looked up in dumbfounded shock and Lucy took the opportunity to step back and wrap her arm around Bickslow's waist. Bickslow himself was stunned; he had thought Natsu would be the biggest worry since everyone always thought he was in love with Lucy.

Grey and Erza looked at each other and turned to Bickslow bowing formally. _"I am very sorry I mistrusted you after you took such good care of Lucy, please accept my heartfelt apology and congratulations, as long as you treat Lucy with care I will be happy for you both."_ Erza said seriously.

_"I don't really like it but Lucy is right, she is a grown woman and can take care of herself so I apologize for my behavior. I will say though if you hurt my sister I will kick your ass."_ Grey said roughly.

Lucy was about to say something but Bickslow interrupted her before she could speak._ "Look I understand you only wanted to protect her so apologies accepted. I also can say that when she is with me and my team you won't have to worry about her at all, I won't let anything happen to my Cosplayer"_ He said finally putting his arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulling her close to him. Lucy flushed a bright red looking down at the ground, while he did try to make peace with her team he also made sure they knew she was his girlfriend and he took her safety seriously, it was kind of nice to have someone come out and say things like that but it was embarrassing since the whole guild was staring at them.

_"Well now that we have all that out of the way, I am going to need to see Grey, Natsu AND Erza in my office since it seems none of them can use their brains when it comes to Lucy."_ Makarov said his voice booming through the whole guild causing everyone to look up. He stood on the rail of the balcony just outside his office with a stern look on his face and Mira at his side. While Makarov looked very serious Mira had hearts in her eyes and was staring at Bickslow and Lucy with that dreamy 'I see pretty babies coming' look.

Erza and Grey both moved towards the stairs quickly, knowing they were about to get a very rough talking to at the very least. Natsu on the other hand waited for a moment, then threw his arms around Bickslow and Lucy pulling them both into a tight hug then quickly letting go. _"You guys look cute together like that."_ He said simply as he walked towards the stairs of the guild

Bickslow and Lucy looked at each other and realized they were still standing there with their arms wrapped around the other. Lucy blushed a deep red but Bickslow saw an opportunity, he leaned down with a very perverted grin on his face, and whispered in her ear. _"So you are gonna spend every night in bed with me?"_ He said in a low tone of voice. No one around them could hear what he said except for maybe Laxus but they knew it was something good as Lucy blushed red from her hairline to her cleavage, and that's when the whole guild exploded into laughter, hoots, catcalls, suggestive remarks, and congratulations to the new couple.

**Okay so what did you guys think? I worked really hard on these and still didn't feel they were quite "right" but I went with my gut and decided I needed to just post them. I hope it is just my perfectionist coming out lol Please R&R so I know how I am doing and thank you all so much for your continued support. Next chapter will be more LucyxBickslow romance and interaction. I am also considering doing a side story here as well so if you are interested in it please let me know! Much love guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Wow this past couple weeks have been a little rough, I know I promised to update earlier but I got stuck with a very nasty bout of writers block. Thankfully it seems to have passed and I will try and update more frequently. I know I promised to keep these chapters short but they seem to be growing as I go along because I have so much story to write! Please be patient with me as my plans for each chapter seems to change as I write them. Also a huge thank you to my new Beta reader ErzaDreyar for putting up with my terrible grammar and helping produce a better story for everyone to read!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's property not mine sadly. **

* * *

The Guild was in chaos. Everyone was cheering and celebrating, because they were excited about the new and very surprising couple. Everyone seemed to be getting in on the fun; Laxus had even ruffled Lucy's hair and smiled at her before he headed up the stairs to Makarov's office. Lucy was now being excitedly hugged by Evergreen who was rambling about how excited she was to finally have another girl around. Lucy was pretty sure this day was even weirder then the one before it.

She had not meant for everyone in the guild to find out about her and Bickslow before they had even gone out on their first date, but Erza and Grey had made her so mad that she didn't even think before she admitted the truth. Lucy's face heated up slightly in a small blush, because she remembered how she had yelled in front of everyone in the guild about how she had spent the night at Bickslow's house. Now here she was, she was sitting here at the Raijinshu's table with Evergreen talking like it was completely normal. It was enough to make her head spin.

Suddenly Lucy was pulled from her thoughts when Evergreen poked her in the breast and when Lucy looked over she was staring above Lucy's head. "What is up with them?" Evergreen asked as she pointed above Lucy.

Lucy looked up and found Bickslow's babies hovered over her like they normally would him. When she looked at them they giggled and started to swirl around her in circles. "I am not really sure; they have been following me around all day," Lucy said slightly puzzled.

Glancing around, she located Bickslow on the other side of the guild near the bar as he talked excitedly to Kinana and Freed with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, obviously acting like his old self. It made Lucy frown a bit wondering if maybe last night and this morning had been an act. She didn't like the thought, but was slightly confused to see him standing there acting no different from how he always would.

"Don't worry about it Lucy. He is always like that when in public, especially here in the guild. It is his way of protecting himself from people. I promise you when you are alone, or with just him and our team, he will act like a completely different person. Well, okay, he is still a pervert but not nearly as bad," Evergreen said as she smiled softly. She could almost read the thoughts that ran through Lucy's head as emotions passed across the blonde's face when she watched Bickslow across the room.

"Thanks Evergreen, I guess I am still a little unsure about everything since it seems to have happened so quickly. We didn't mean for everyone to know, just our teams, but I screwed that up pretty badly. I am just glad he was able to talk to you guys beforehand," Lucy said because she felt a little better for the woman's kind words and turned back to her with a grateful smile.

Just then Cana walked up with three drinks carefully balanced in her hands. "Hey girls! I thought you might like to have a drink with me to celebrate the new happy couple," she said as she sat a glass down in front of both girls, before she took a seat on the other side of Lucy with a mischievous smile.

Lucy looked at her drink with apprehension. Normally she wouldn't even consider a drink this early in the morning, but she knew Cana would bug her to no end unless she agreed. The glasses in front of them were filled with some kind of red smoothie type drink, but if she knew Cana it was somehow full of liquor. Cana laughed at the look on both the girls' faces; she had figured they wouldn't trust her to bring them drinks.

"Don't worry Lucy; Mira wouldn't let me buy you two anything but virgin strawberry daiquiris so you can drink it without any worry. Now you have to give me the scoop, what happened to get you and Bickslow together?" Cana asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde.

Both Evergreen and Lucy were relieved at her words and both took hesitant sips of the sweet drink just to make sure that Cana had not spiked the drink after Mira had made them.

Satisfied that she wouldn't get drunk as she sipped on the drink Cana had gotten for her, Lucy turned slightly in her seat to face her. Lucy was unsure about how much to share about her evening with Bickslow. The Seith Mage was obviously a very private person and she did not want to say anything that might upset him later on, but she also wanted to be able to talk to her friend about such a great night. As she told the story again, she made sure to omit any real details about what they had talked about and the things she had learned about him and his team—but still gave enough juicy details to the brunette woman to keep her from prying further.

"I had a really great time last night when we hung out together, so when he asked me out I didn't even have to think about it. I just said yes," Lucy admitted. As she recounted the story, she still couldn't believe that she had done all those things with Bickslow and she did not regret a single second of it.

"I always knew you were secretly a wild girl, but I didn't see you spending the night with a guy after just a few drinks! Didn't I warn you about tequila making people do crazy things?" Cana teased. Lucy's face flushed brightly at her insinuation and Evergreen burst out laughing.

"Cana! You make it sound like we did something other than just hang out last night! And I only drank a little bit; it's not why I spent the night!" Lucy sputtered even though she knew Cana was just teasing her. The two girls with her just laughed even harder at her reaction since both of them knew Lucy was very innocent.

"Oh come on Lucy, you were the one who said you would spend every night in his bed if you wanted to!" Evergreen said smugly at Lucy with a large grin on her face.

Lucy just sighed because she knew that she was never going to live those words down. As the two women's laughter subsided, Cana looked above Lucy's head with a weird expression. "So what's up with Bickslow's 'babies' hovering around your head? I noticed them earlier when you were arguing with Erza. It was like they couldn't decide who they wanted to be with and just zipped back and forth between the two of you," Cana said as she thought back to the argument in question.

"Really? I was a little too focused earlier to notice. They have been hovering around my head since this morning when he woke them up. I was in the living room and they just rushed in chanting my name and bobbing around in the air cheering. Maybe I should ask Bickslow..." Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Ask me what Cosplayer?" A deep laughing voice asked from behind her, while the wooden totems above her head chanted "Cosplayer, Cosplayer!" happily.

Lucy turned and found Bickslow as he walked towards her with Freed in tow. Lucy smiled brightly at them as they approached. "We were just talking about how your babies seem to be following me around like they do you, although they don't mimic me. Have they ever done this before?" she asked curiously.

Bickslow studied the five totems hovering above Lucy's head; while it felt weird for him not to have them with him, he was rather happy that they seemed to like her. "Honestly, I have absolutely no clue why they are following you around. They have never done anything like this before, maybe they just really like you. I have only met one other mage that uses the same type of magic I do, so I am constantly learning new things about these little guys," he responded thoughtfully as his babies giggled since they knew that he had spoken about them.

"Hey wait, I didn't know that they were….well I guess capable of thought enough to like someone. I just always thought they were under your control," Cana said with her brows furrowed as she tried hard to wrap her mind around the fact that the totems could like someone.

"Yeah Bickslow explained it to me earlier—they are actually souls with their own personalities, although they are kind of like little kids. That's why he calls them his babies. I think I am actually starting to get attached to the little guys since they have been following me around!" Lucy said excitedly as she smiled up at the little wooden dolls. She was really happy to share what she had learned about Bickslow's magic since it made her view the little totems in a completely different way.

Bickslow blushed faintly as he listened to the two girls talk about him. He was not used to anyone actually being curious about his magic and the way Lucy spoke made him think she was starting to be more comfortable with it. He was also really excited to hear her talk about his babies like that. He had heard more than enough times about how a grown man playing with dolls was just weird.

"I don't know if them being real souls is creepier or just cool, but I agree Lucy—they are kind of cute and the fact that they have their own personalities is really neat. Hey wait! That makes Bickslow like a daddy five times over since they are like kids right? Maybe Lucy can be their mommy!" Cana exclaimed as she burst out laughing.

Both Lucy and Bickslow flushed a deep red at her statement which caused Evergreen and Freed to laugh as well. "Man Bickslow, not only do you have a girlfriend but apparently you became a father five times over in one day!" Freed said laughing.

Evergreen had tears in her eyes and as she pointed at Bickslow's very red face. "Oh Bickslow, I think Cana got you. I have never seen you turn that shade of red before," she said as she wiped away her tears.

Lucy shook her head slightly, because she knew that this would probably happen. The members of the guild couldn't seem to help but tease each other to no end. "Well I guess we walked right into that one huh?" she asked Bickslow with a small smile.

"Yeah, and since it seems like we are not going to get any peace here at the guild would you like to go out to and grab a bite to eat? I missed breakfast and I am starving," he said while trying to be nonchalant about asking her to leave the guild with him. His babies picked up on how hungry he was and cheered, "Eat, eat!"

Lucy's stomach growled loudly before she could respond. She had not been able to eat either since Natsu had finished off her meal, as well as his, while she tried to keep Erza and Grey from killing Bickslow. She had not even noticed until she went back to get her food that it was all gone. Bickslow chuckled and held out his hand to her as he said with a laugh, "I will take that to mean yes, let's get out of here before someone else comes up to pester us."

As Lucy stood up and went to move around her chair, her foot got snagged on the leg of it causing her to trip and fall forward into Bickslow's chest. Bickslow steadied her with a hand on her waist as he pulled her into his body to keep her from falling to the ground. Lucy looked up into Bickslow's face and flushed at their slightly embarrassing position. "If you wanted to feel me up that badly all you had to do was ask Cosplayer," Bickslow said in a low voice so no one else would hear, but it made Lucy once more turn a very dark shade of red and even more so when his babies yelled, "Cosplayer, Cosplayer!"

There was a chorus of "Awww!" from behind Lucy that made her snap out of her fantasies. She took a step back from Bickslow, but didn't release the grip she had on his hand.

"Careful Bickslow, if you keep making her blush like that she is going to faint," Freed said chuckling. He was sure Bickslow had said something naughty to the poor girl and almost felt bad for her.

Suddenly there was the loud boom of a door slamming open and Makarov jumped up on the rail of the balcony that overlooked the guild, causing all eyes to be drawn to him. "Listen up Brats!" he yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Slowly Grey, Natsu, Erza, Mira, and Laxus all filed out of his office to stand behind him. Grey and Natsu looked sad and slightly grumpy as Mira stood behind them, obviously to keep them in line. Erza looked about ready to cry while Laxus looked surprisingly happy as they stood and waited for Makarov to speak.

"I am sending Grey and Natsu on a special mission with Mira and Freed to keep them in line. They will be gone for nine days. During this time, Erza will be helping Kinana keep up with things around the bar and she will be assisting me with paperwork. In ten days' time, we are going to hold a celebration to honor the new couple in the guild and to build better relationships between guild members who may not spend as much time together. I will arrange the teams of people to work together and there will be prizes if you win the competition! Keep up the good work and try not to break anything," Makarov said as he dismissed them to head back into his office.

Mira spoke to Natsu and Grey with a stern expression for a moment before she sent them downstairs with Erza who looked completely dejected. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, the three walked over to Lucy who had a worried expression on her face. She did not want her team to be punished too severely for what had happened. "Well it could be worse, I would rather go on this mission with Natsu than take Erza's punishment," Grey said as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Yeah whatever Ice Princess, you better not screw up and freeze everything because Mira will kick both our asses!" Natsu said with a grumpy tone of voice.

"Well what is the mission guys? It's not too harsh is it?" Lucy questioned them. Erza slowly walked over to Lucy, fell to her knees, and buried her face in Lucy's side as she began to sob.

"Oh my gosh, Erza is it really that bad? What happened?!" Lucy yelled as she tried to comfort the weeping woman.

"Oh don't worry Lucy; Erza just really hates doing paperwork and working behind the bar. It's like the one punishment Gramps could give her that would make her truly sorry. Natsu and Grey just have to go do a little farm work for free," Laxus laughed out as he joined the group. His week was going to be amazing since Erza was going to take his place helping the master with paperwork.

Erza looked up at Lucy, her face streaked with tears as she bit her lip to hold back crying even more. "Please Lucy, tell the master you would prefer to whip me as my punishment!" she said with a pleading look.

Lucy rubbed her temple with a finger and wondered at how in the world she had gotten mixed up with such a weird team. "Erza, Master has already decided what you are going to do to make up for your actions and I am surely not going to whip you, that's really weird. The paperwork can't be that bad Erza, don't cry okay? I am sure it will be easy!" Lucy said as she tried hard to convince the woman it was not as bad as she thought.

Laxus was grinning at the crying woman more than Lucy had ever seen; she wondered what canary that cat had caught. Erza sniffled as she wiped her face and stood up. "I guess I should go get started since I do not want the master to have to come and get me. I will catch up to you later Lucy, okay?" the red head said looking forlorn.

"Yeah no problem Erza and don't worry I am sure Master won't be too hard on you," Lucy replied with a comforting smile.

Erza turned to walk back towards the stairs and muttered about how she would have to wear that stupid apron again. Lucy turned her attention back to Grey and Natsu who were now arguing nearby with their foreheads pressed together. Lucy was slightly concerned because she had not even noticed their argument when she had spoken to Erza. She was worried that she was starting to become used to the racket like background noise.

"Whatever Ash Breath! If anyone is going to screw up this mission it's going to be you!" Grey yelled at Natsu.

"Screw you Ice Prick, I did nothing wrong on the last mission. You're the one who froze the client before he could pay us!" Natsu growled back.

"Hey Lucy, doesn't it look like they are about to kiss when they do that?" Bickslow commented innocently while he studied the two fighters. His babies added to the insult as they said, "Kiss, Kiss," and made smooching noises.

Lucy gave a shocked look at Bickslow, but surprisingly it had the desired effect because the two boys jumped away from each other and both shouted at Bickslow in unison, "Hey it's not like that!"

Bickslow just laughed at them since they had both actually blushed a little at his words. Lucy studied both Grey and Natsu in surprise; they both seemed rather embarrassed by Bickslow's comment. She knew Natsu was a little innocent, but she had gotten the feeling that he was not actually into women as most people thought; whereas Grey was a completely straight guy as far as Lucy knew. She had seen him with many different women, but the way he reacted to Bickslow's teasing seemed odd to her. She watched as Bickslow continued to tease the two boys but didn't really pay attention to what was being said. Lucy wondered if maybe there was more to their relationship than what met the eye.

Mira wandered over from where she had been standing and talking to Kinana with her eyes on the group as she watched Grey and Natsu like a hawk. Lucy had no doubt that if there was something going on between her two team mates then Mira would already know about it and have a plan to bring the two together.

"Okay you two, I am going to pack and I will meet you at the train station in one hour. Don't be late or I will be really upset with you both!" Mira said sternly as she spoke to Natsu and Grey who had been getting ready to fight with Bickslow until they noticed Mira's presence. "Yes Ma'am!" they both said in unison.

Mira walked past Lucy and gave her a wink with a "you will tell me all about it later" smile before she headed out the doors of the guild.

Grey walked over and hugged Lucy as he said softly in her ear, "Take care while we are gone Lucy and don't let that guy treat you badly." Then he turned around and gave Bickslow a glare. "And you better protect her! If one hair on her head is damaged I will freeze your balls off!" he growled at Bickslow before he walked away stiffly and headed out of the guild.

Lucy just sighed knowing full well that Grey was going to cause issues later on. Then Natsu walked up and slung his arm around Bickslow's shoulders with a laugh. "Don't stress over the Ice Princess, he is just pissed off that Lucy is dating someone. He looks at her like a sister so he is way over protective. That being said, I feel the same way and once he is done freezing your balls off I will set your dick on fire if anything happens to her," Natsu said with a big smile.

Bickslow felt a bead of sweat run down his face, because Grey was normally a pretty relaxed guy and his threat had disturbed him; but having Natsu smile at him in such a happy way while saying something like that was pretty disconcerting as well. "Don't worry Natsu. Lucy is strong and can keep herself out of most trouble, but if anything happens I will protect her," he said hesitantly as he glanced at Lucy and hoped that she wouldn't be upset that he had vowed to protect her. His babies however chanted Lucy's name in joy.

Lucy just smiled at the two, because she knew that Natsu and Grey were way over protective and she didn't think Bickslow actually had anything to worry about.

Natsu released Bickslow and grabbed Lucy in a crushing hug. "Take care while I am gone Luce. Oh and do you mind looking after Happy? He should be back in a few days from his mission with Wendy and Carla," he asked as he released her from his grip.

"Yeah Natsu, he can stay with me or Wendy while you are gone. Take care of yourself and be careful okay?" Lucy said to her best friend.

"I got this Luce! We will probably be back early since there is nothing Grey and I can't get done between the two of us," Natsu said with a small smile before he turned and ran out of the guild.

Lucy watched him disappear slightly worried since Natsu and Grey both tended to get into trouble pretty easily. Bickslow took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry Lucy, Mira and Freed will take care of them," he said gently. He was always impressed to see how much she cared for her team, even when they obviously drove her crazy—she really loved them. His babies picked up on the emotions of the two people that were their focus and instead of saying anything they just swirled lazily above their heads.

"Yeah Lucy, Mira and I won't let them get into too much trouble. We can keep things under control; if nothing else I can use my runes and lock them in separate rooms," Freed said reassuringly.

"Thank you Bickslow, I know, but I can't help but worry about them. They are like the brothers I never had. While they can be annoying as hell, they are still my family and I love them," she said softly with a small sigh.

"Don't stress Lucy, enjoy the chance to spend some quiet time with Bickslow since I am sure when they get back they will not give you two much peace. I need to go pack myself since I am going with Mira and she will kick my butt if I am late," Freed said as he waved to the two of them and walked towards the guild doors.

Bickslow watched as Freed exited the building and realized that he had not teased Freed once about finally getting some alone time with Mira. "You know I feel like I missed a golden opportunity to tease Freed about spending time with Mira," he commented to Lucy as his babies said "Mira, Freed" and giggled brightly.

"Yeah and a good thing too, if Mira ever found out I would be single again real quick," Lucy replied with small smile.

"Good point," Bickslow laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. "I think Laxus has the girls busy, so we should jump ship now and go get food before we starve," he said as he glanced over at Laxus who had both Cana and Evergreen laughing at something he was saying.

"Okay, let's go before anyone else decides to come congratulate us," Lucy laughed as she took Bickslow's hand and lead him out the guild doors. As the new couple made their way out of the guild, Bickslow's babies cheered them on happily as they yelled, "Go! Go!"

* * *

**A big thank you to everyone who continues to read and especially the ones to leave such great reviews! I know some of the things I am putting into this story might irritate a few people but I hope you can still enjoy the story for what it is! Next chapter will be Lucy and Bickslow spending some quality time in public getting to know each other.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: WOO I just reached 100 followers on this story with over 8000 views and 75 reviews! Thank you SO much for making my first story such a success! I truly hope everyone enjoys chapter 10 and every chapter I publish there after. Here is chapter 10, please enjoy some cute interaction between Lucy and Bickslow.  
**

**A huge thank you once again for my wonderful Beta reader ErzaDreyar. Go check out her stories if you have not already since they are truly amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's property not mine sadly. **

* * *

Bickslow was walking down the street with Lucy's hand in his. They had just left the guild and were headed out to find something to eat. He had already decided where he was going to take her so he directed their path through town.

"Um Bickslow, where are we going anyway?" Lucy asked as she noticed they were entering the poorer and rougher side of town.

"There is this little place I go to pretty regularly with my team, it's small and on kind of the rough part of town but the food is amazing. Sadly it's a little late for breakfast but we can enjoy lunch," he replied with a grin as he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. His totems above him saying "Lunch, Lunch!" in a hungry tone since they were picking up on his hunger.

Lucy smiled up at him, while he was at the guild he seemed stiff and more like his old self, but as soon as it was just the two of them he had relaxed and was more like the man she had spent the previous evening with. As they walked down the street together, Lucy started to think about how little she knew about Bickslow's past. She knew he met up with Laxus at some point and ended up joining Fairy Tail because of it, but she had never heard anything else.

"So Bickslow, you know some about my past but I don't know anything about yours. I was just wondering why you never talk about it," Lucy asked him curiously.

Bickslow's face fell from his happy expression to a deep scowl as he paused for a moment in thought. "It's not a happy topic honestly and it's hard for me to talk about, just like I know your past is hard for you to talk about," he said softly as he started to walk again.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, I understand how you feel completely, and sometimes you just want to forget it all happened and just enjoy what you have now," Lucy replied feeling bad for bringing down the mood.

"I do not mind telling you all about it sometime, but I really just want to enjoy the day with you," he said as he smiled down at her.

Lucy couldn't help but smile up at him in return. One thing Bickslow really had going for him was that he smiled a lot and it was an infectious kind of smile. As they walked along the street, there were older people who waved at Bickslow from their windows or greeted him familiarly. Bickslow would wave and say hello in a friendly manner like he knew them all. Lucy would smile politely but none of them stopped to talk so she didn't really have to say anything. "Who are all these people? They act like they all know you," Lucy asked curiously.

"Well I wouldn't say they know me but they see me a lot; my team and I spend a lot of time down here making sure no one messes with them. This whole block is full of older people who can't afford a better place to live and they have had some issues with young people coming in causing problems. When Laxus found out, he had the Raijinshuu here hunting down the trouble makers pretty quickly. Now we make sure we are regularly seen here so thugs know not to cause trouble. Now all the old folk treat us like their grandchildren or something," Bickslow said laughing. He had always enjoyed his visits here since he had never known his family.

Lucy was surprised, because for as long as she had been at Fairy Tail she had never heard of what the Raijinshuu were doing in this area. "That's so cool! I am guessing this place you are taking me to everyone will know you there as well?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Yeah and I am sure that the woman who runs it will be ridiculously happy to see me with a woman. Last time I was there she was hinting that I needed to break things off with Freed and find myself a good wife," Bickslow said as he laughed thinking of Maria the owner of the café and how she had cornered him to tell him all about how her granddaughter was still looking for a husband.

Lucy laughed until she had tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. "Apparently you and Freed are closer than I thought! Mira is going to kill you!" she said teasing him, she loved being able to tease him just like he did her for so long.

Bickslow laughed along with her at the thought of what Mira would say if someone told her he was dating Freed.

"Well at least now I will get some peace since Maria is going to meet my girlfriend. Though I am sure this means she is going to start terrorizing Freed even more," he said with a chuckle making Lucy burst into another fit of laughter.

They turned a corner and stopped just outside a small building with a sign over the door so worn you couldn't read what it said. Bickslow stepped up to the door and opened it for Lucy and motioned for her to go ahead of him. Inside the café was an open room jam packed with tables and a small bar along the back wall. There was a tiny desk right at the entrance with a very pretty young woman who smiled at them as they entered. "Oh, Bickslow! My grandmother will be so happy you are here and you have a friend with you! Welcome to The Corner, Miss. My name is Katia; it is a pleasure to meet another one of Bickslow's friends," The woman said in a warm friendly voice as she bowed and introduced herself to Lucy.

"It is very nice to meet you as well Katia, I am Lucy," Lucy said and bowed back formally to the woman with a smile.

"I am really glad you are here Katia, your grandmother told us you were sick recently and we all missed your smile when we were here last," Bickslow said with a grin which made the poor girl flush slightly.

"Oh my, you guys are so sweet to my grandmother and me. Any man I marry is going to have to work hard to impress either of us! Please take any table you want while I go tell my grandmother you are here," Katia said with a bright smile as she disappeared through the door that led to the kitchen.

"Come on Lucy, let's find a table before Maria comes out and beats me for leaving you standing," he said with a chuckle as he took Lucy's hand and led her towards a table in the corner. When Bickslow pulled out a chair for her, Lucy couldn't help but giggle and smile up at her new boyfriend. Then as Bickslow took a seat next to her, his small totems drifted down and landed on the table in a neat row against the wall.

"I don't think I have had anyone be so proper on a date since I was back home," Lucy said with a smile.

"Well if you enjoy it I will keep it up, but honestly the first time Evergreen and I came in here Maria beat me with a broom for not playing the gentleman. I am now very careful to use my manners here," Bickslow snorted and flinched at the memory, because he now knew well how hard the old lady could hit!

As Lucy started to giggle again, a tiny woman who barely came up to Lucy's waist came out of the kitchen. When the old woman spotted the couple, she rushed over with a huge smile on her face. "Bickslow! I am so happy to see you again and you brought a friend, please introduce us!" she said happily as she laid her hand on his shoulder and turned her eyes to study the blonde girl.

Seeing the tiny woman made Lucy imagine big tall Bickslow getting beaten with a broom by her and she couldn't stop herself from another fit of laughter.

Maria gave the laughing Lucy an appraising look then turned concerned eyes to Bickslow. "She is fine Granny, I was just telling her about that time you beat me with the broom and Lucy is easily amused," he said with a chuckle and then waited for Lucy to get her laughter under control.

"Bickslow! I can't believe you would tell her such things about me!" The old woman said indignantly though she smiled at him fondly.

"Don't stress yourself; I honestly believe he needs to be smacked with a broom sometimes," Lucy said as her laughter slowly abated.

"Maria, this is Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Mage, and now my girlfriend," Bickslow said rather smugly as he introduced Lucy.

Lucy stood up and bowed formally to the woman, her childhood training kicked in without thought. "It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am," she said happily.

Maria had a different idea though; she walked up and warmly hugged Lucy. "No need to be so formal. Bickslow is like a grandson to me so please call me Granny. Anytime you want something to eat please stop by, it will be on the house!" Maria said before she released a very surprised Lucy.

Maria turned back to Bickslow and gave him a bright smile. "I approve of her son, especially with those curves!" the old woman said as she made an hourglass motion in the air, "I am going to go get your meal since I am sure you both must be starving!" With that the tiny old woman walked swiftly across the room and threaded through before she headed back towards the kitchen she had come from.

Lucy stood there in shock with her face slightly flushed. She slowly took her seat and glared at Bickslow who tried hard to smother his laughter. "There are more than a few reasons she sees me as her grandson…that is one of the most perverted old ladies I have ever met." Bickslow choked out as he grinned at Lucy.

"I should have guessed. I bet she drives Laxus insane," Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, the only time I have seen Laxus actually blush was because I convinced Granny to have a drink with us here one night and she ended up trying to take him home with her," Bickslow said with a huge grin. That whole fiasco was his fault and he was rather proud of how that whole thing had worked out.

Lucy thought about it for a moment and then burst out into laughter, because she really couldn't imagine Laxus blushing but she could imagine the little old lady with her face flushed making suggestive comments at the big blonde man.

"I can't imagine Laxus blushing for anything! I probably would pay good money to have seen that though. It reminds me of the time we were on a mission and this really old woman kidnapped Grey from the bar we were drinking in. He went to the bathroom and she just hit him over the head with something and dragged him out the back door! It took us nearly an hour, even with Natsu sniffing him out, to find the poor guy and he still turns bright red every time we say anything about liking older women!" Lucy said as she smiled at the memory of her team.

"Seriously? Grey was kidnapped by a little old lady!?" Bickslow gasped and laughed at the image in his head of the poor Ice-Make mage being dragged off by an old woman.

"Yeah, my team is always getting into ridiculous situations. I don't think we have gone on even one mission where something hasn't happened." she said as she wrinkled her nose. Lucy loved her team, but a couple days of normal might be nice.

"When we go out with Laxus generally everything goes really smoothly, but when it's just Raijinshuu things can sometimes get kind of crazy but nothing as bad as what your team gets into! Honestly everyone in the guild is surprised you can put up with your team the way you do," Bickslow replied as he thought about this morning's events.

"Yeah they are a little off the wall, but I am never bored and they have become like family so it's easy to deal with it. Like when I wake up with Natsu or Grey cuddled in my bed or all the sweets in my house are gone because Erza ate them all…it is all normal now," Lucy said as she shrugged, because all of that had just become day to day life to her.

Bickslow frowned thinking about Grey and Natsu sleeping next to Lucy. "You know Lucy; now that we are dating I would appreciate you asking them not to do that anymore. I understand that they are like brothers and you're not doing anything, but I don't like the thought of someone else cuddling with you at night," Bickslow said seriously. He wanted to be reasonable about it, but that would have been a deal breaker for him. He would never be able to sleep at night at the thought that she was cuddled up with someone else.

"Oh don't worry Bickslow; I will put a stop to that right away. I have realized now the reason why they would do it…it is because they both tend to worry about me living alone. It was kind of their way of making sure I was safe without showing how over protective they are of me. Besides I have a feeling those two are going to be occupied a lot after this mission," Lucy said seriously but with a small smile. _'Besides I really hope to be spending most nights cuddled with you'_ she thought to herself.

Bickslow wanted to ask what she meant about Natsu and Grey being busy, but then Granny walked out with their food and the delicious smells that drifted from their plates made both of their stomachs growl. The couple ate their food and chatted with each other about small things going on in the guild as they enjoyed just being in each others company. As they ate, the tables around them slowly filled with people and many of the new customers called greetings out to Bickslow before they took their own seats. Lucy was actually really impressed; she had never thought of the Raijinshuu as such a caring team. She thought it was nice how they took their own personal time and money to police this small community. Finally Lucy pushed back her plate and sat back with a sigh.

"Oh goodness you were right about this place! That was one of the best meals I have had in a very long time," Lucy said contentedly since she had eaten until she felt like she had gained at least five pounds—but it was worth it!

Bickslow had already finished off his second helping of food and had been watching her enjoy the last few bites of her meal. "Yeah Granny sure knows how to cook! It makes up for the fact they only have one item on the menu each day. I don't think I have ever had anything but an amazing meal here," he said smiling. He was really happy she had enjoyed the food here and hoped to bring her with him again.

Katia walked over to clear their dishes from the table and smiled at them both brightly. "Did you enjoy my grandmother's cooking Miss Lucy?" she asked brightly while she carefully stacked the plates in her hands.

"Oh goodness yes! I have not eaten this well in forever! And please just call me Lucy," Lucy said while she rubbed her very full stomach.

"I am glad you enjoyed it so much and my grandmother always likes to hear complements on her cooking. I will let her know you are done so she can come say goodbye before you leave," Katia said happily before she carried off the dishes towards the kitchen.

"Listen Lucy; make sure you don't get up from the table until after Granny is back in the kitchen okay?" he whispered across the table while keeping his eye on the kitchen door.

"Um sure, can I ask why?" Lucy whispered back curiously.

"Later," Bickslow replied in an even quieter voice as Maria came out of the kitchen and headed towards them.

"Well Lucy, did you enjoy my cooking?" Maria asked as she arrived at their table.

"Oh yeah Granny, it was amazing! I have not eaten so well in such a long time!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

The little old lady smiled brightly and glowed at the complement. Bickslow laughed and grinned at the tiny woman before he teased her, "Granny you know everyone loves your cooking and yet every time someone tells you how good it is you light up like the sun."

"Regardless of how many times a woman hears a complement it is always nice to hear it again! You better take that advice too and make sure this girl hears over and over how beautiful she is!" the little woman said grumpily.

Lucy blushed furiously; she had people tell her she was beautiful before but not often in her life. She had been called pretty a lot, but ever since she joined Team Natsu she felt like she got more and more unattractive comments or Happy told her to lose some weight.

"You don't have to worry about that. I intend to tell her how beautiful I think she is every opportunity I get," Bickslow said with a smile as he looked right at Lucy.

Lucy Looked away slightly embarrassed by their comments as Maria gushed happily, "Oh goodness, she is just so cute blushing like that! I cannot wait to see the babies you two will make! They will be so pretty!"

Lucy shot the little woman a shocked look while Bickslow sat stunned in his chair. "Babies?" he mumbled faintly in a slight daze as he continued to stare at Lucy.

"Ah, it's a little too early for us to be thinking about babies Granny," Lucy said with a weak smile as a bit of sweat ran down her face. That was twice in one day someone had talked about her becoming a "mommy" with Bickslow, it made her wonder what made people think like that.

"Nonsense child, I can tell when two people have that spark. I am sure your relationship will work out perfectly with you two getting married before too long. Now I really need to get back into the kitchen and finish up my work, but I expect to see you two here again soon. Bickslow, you better treat her well because one word of complaint about you from her and I will take my broom to you again!" Maria said with a fierce smile.

"You won't have to worry Granny, I already have people threatening my life if I so much as let her trip and fall. Besides I would never do anything to upset Lucy," Bickslow said in a weary tone after he snapped out of his daze. It seemed like everyone who saw them together was threatening his life if he did anything wrong and then telling them what cute kids they would have.

"Bickslow would never hurt me and he even took care of me when I was in trouble," Lucy said with a smile while she stretched out her hand across the table and took Bickslow's. Bickslow looked at her with surprise but gently squeezed her hand in return. He was surprised she trusted him so much already, especially since he had tried to hurt her once. But she had just let that go and now after one night she already showed so much confidence in him.

"Well it sounds to me like she knows you pretty well Bickslow. Now please excuse me, I must get back to my kitchen or Katia will probably set it on fire, cooking is not her best talent. Please come back to see me again soon," Maria said with a small smile. She had not missed the interaction between the couple and thought it was best to give them some space. She waved at the two young people and walked back towards the kitchen as she daydreamed about how beautiful Lucy would be in a wedding gown.

As the little old woman walked back through the door, Bickslow studied the smiling Lucy while he continued to hold her hand. "You know you really are amazing Lucy, people can't help but love you," he said softly as he smiled at her.

Lucy looked away shyly at Bickslow's compliment. She didn't feel like she deserved those words since she was just a normal girl. "So… Why did I have to wait to get up from the table?" Lucy asked shyly as she tried to take the focus off of herself.

"Oh yeah, if we stood up she would have insisted on walking us out and wouldn't have let me pay. This way I can just leave the money here on the table for Katia to take and Granny won't yell at me," Bickslow said as he released her hand and reached into his pocket to pull out some jewels.

Lucy watched as he counted out at least four times what the meal had cost and set it neatly stacked on the table before he stood up. As he stood, the small totems flew up from the table to hover over his head once again. He offered her his hand and helped her out of her chair since she seemed to enjoy him playing the gentleman. "So I know we got to go out to lunch together, but are you still up for going out with me tonight?" he asked as they threaded their way through tables and headed for the door hand in hand.

"Of course, although can I get a hint about where we are going so I can figure out what to wear?" Lucy asked curiously. She wanted to know so that she could pick out the perfect thing to wear, and because she had been very curious about where he might be taking her all morning.

"Well I was planning on taking you to this club. They have great music and I was hoping I could convince you to dance with me," Bickslow admitted softly. He was really hoping that she liked dancing since it was one of the things he really enjoyed the most.

"That sounds like a lot of fun; I didn't know you enjoyed dancing," Lucy said excitedly as they approached the door.

Bickslow was about to reply but was cut off as Katia yelled "Wait!" from across the room and ran towards them. When she arrived she had the stack of money Bickslow had left on the table clutched to her chest and tears in her eyes. "Bickslow your meal did not cost even a fourth of this. Please take this back," she said as she held the bills out to him.

"No Katia that is your tip for such amazing service and a wonderful meal," Bickslow said awkwardly as he pushed the girl's hand and the money back towards her.

"Bickslow I know my grandmother told you about how sick I have been and I can't let you give me this money! You are trying to pay for my medicine and I can't let you do that," Katia said as tears run down her face down her face.

Lucy stepped in then and hugged the girl since she could tell Bickslow was very unsure of what to do. "Katia please listen, Bickslow is offering you money because he cares for you and your grandmother. Let him take care of those he cares about. You being here to greet him when he visits is more than enough to pay him back for the money," Lucy said softly to the girl as she stroked Katia's hair while she cried. She glanced over at Bickslow and he stood there looking distressed and uncertain. _'Apparently he does not do well with crying women'_ Lucy thought.

Katia quickly got her tears under control and wiped her eyes. "You are so perfect for him Lucy," she whispered softly to Lucy before she turned to Bickslow and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much Bickslow, I promise when I get better I will learn to cook just like Grandmother so when she is gone you can always come here and eat your favorite foods," she mumbled into his chest before she released him and took a step back with a smile now on her face.

Bickslow's face was completely red. He was not used to being hugged, especially not by crying girls, and he had no clue how to react to her statement. "Um, I am really glad to hear that Katia, please get better soon okay?" he said uncertainly.

Lucy took him by the hand and waved to Katia as they walked out the door. Once they were out in the street, Bickslow seemed to recover a little of his wits and smiled at Lucy as they walked down the street. "Thank you Lucy. I am really not good at dealing with crying women; I was hoping we would be able to leave before she found the money," he admitted softly as he wondered what he would have done if Lucy had not been there to calm Katia down.

Lucy was silent as they passed near a narrow alley between two buildings. Suddenly she stopped and pulled Bickslow inside of the alley, just out of sight of anyone on the street. "Hey what-?" Bickslow tried to ask but was cut off as Lucy reached up and pulled his visor from his face. When he looked down at her, her face was flushed a soft pink but she had a determined look in her eyes. Bickslow was rather speechless, not many people were comfortable with him taking his visor off and yet Lucy had done it twice now while she looked straight into his eyes.

Before he could ask her what she was doing she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Bickslow got over his surprise very quickly and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. It was an innocent kiss at first but as soon as Lucy felt his lips on hers she couldn't help but deepen it by running her tongue over his bottom lip. Bickslow groaned and took what Lucy had offered and slipped his tongue between her lips to tangle with hers.

As they kissed, Lucy ran her hands over his shoulders and was frustrated that he had his hood on so that she couldn't thread her fingers through his soft hair. Bickslow cursed his armor as well since he had Lucy tight against him he could not feel her soft body nearly as well as he wanted. Their tongues intertwined with one another's as they explored each other with the heat of passion built up between them.

When Lucy finally pulled back from the kiss they were both panting, she didn't pull away but her lungs needed air so she rested there in Bickslow's arms. "What was that for?" Bickslow asked quietly as he studied Lucy who was still leaned against him with her eyes closed. 'What, what" his babies chanted above his head as the mimicked his slightly surprised tone.

"What you did back there for Katia was a wonderful thing and I wanted to show how much it touched me…, and I might also have been looking for an excuse to kiss you. You were so cute when she started to cry and you had no clue about what to do," Lucy said with a small smile as she looked up into his dark red eyes.

Bickslow just smiled down at her and lifted his hands to stroke her face. "Well Cosplayer, you do not need to find an excuse to kiss me. While it makes it harder to keep my hands off you I will always enjoy the moments you want to drag me into an alley and have your way with me," He said with a smirk as he teased her. He leaned in and was about to give her another kiss when he heard the scuff of a boot nearby. Bickslow looked up and saw three rough looking men who were blocking the exit to the street. He pulled Lucy around behind him to protect her and turned to face the men who were glaring at them.

"Sorry to interrupt your little party Fairy boy, but we have business with you. After we are done we will take good care of your blonde friend for you," The big man in the middle said with a leer as he held his fist up and showed the brass knuckles he wore. The other two men were almost as big as he was and were holding makeshift clubs in their hands.

"So you guys are back for another ass kicking huh? Well I am happy to provide you with one and as before I won't even use my magic to wipe the floor with you," Bickslow growled. Not only was he pissed that the men had even shown their faces in this neighborhood again, but they had threatened Lucy and interrupted them in a quiet moment. This was not acceptable and he would make them pay for it. Bickslow's babies glowed with a feral red color above their heads said, "No magic needed."

Behind Bickslow, Lucy was rather unsure. She knew Bickslow was a capable mage, but she had no clue how he was in an actual fight without magic. She decided this was one fight she was going to get in on. While she was not overly strong, she had been training in hand to hand fighting for the past several months and she still had her whip she could use. "Shut it asshole!" she said loudly as she stepped up next to Bickslow just as the big thug was about to make some other remark. "Don't think I am going let you have all the fun sweetie. It would be my pleasure to assist you in wiping the floor with these dicks," she said with a feral grin at Bickslow.

Bickslow was rather surprised, not only by Lucy's foul language but also because she called him sweetie. However, he didn't have much time to think on it since Lucy's comment had set the three men charging at the pair. Bickslow waited until the three men were closer before dropped into a crouch and swept his leg out wide to knock the first man off his feet and into a second one. Lucy's whip shot forward at the same time to strike the third man across the chest, it cut through his shirt leaving a bloody slash, and the man stumbled back in pain.

Bickslow took note of Lucy's actions and he was sure she would be able to take the man, so he turned his attention to the two men on the ground as they tried to untangle their limbs from each other. Bickslow took two steps forward and then kicked the first man across the face as he put his body weight behind the move. The man was left dazed with his eyes glazed as Bickslow reset his feet into the proper stance. Bickslow punched the same man and knocked the thug's head into the stones that paved the alley and knocked him unconscious. Once the leader of the three men was down, he stopped to glare at the man who was still trapped under the leader's limp body. "Still want to go asshole?" he asked in a growl. The guy quickly shook his head and cowered under the body of his friend.

Bickslow then turned back to his girlfriend and saw Lucy's leg fly through the air in a powerhouse kick to the thugs face as she yelled, "LUCY KICK!"

The thug flew to the side and slammed into the brick wall of the alley before he slid down to the ground and gave out a gurgled sigh. "Holy shit Cosplayer! Did you kill him?!" Bickslow asked as he rushed over to check the man's pulse.

"I don't think so. But we should check for a broken nose, a few missing teeth, and a couple of shallow gashes from my whip," she said with an evil sounding giggle as Bickslow's babies cheered above her head.

Bickslow stood up after he checked the man over and found that she was telling the truth. He turned back to his girlfriend as he looked her over in a new light and noticed she still held his visor. "You must have been training with someone to be able to do that so quickly. Remind me not to ever piss you off okay," he said as he stepped over to her and took his visor from her hand, making sure to kiss the back of her hand before replacing his mask.

"I have been training a lot with Erza lately," she admitted with a laugh at his actions. Lucy took Bickslow's arm as she smiled up at him and lead him out of the alley. "Let's go back to the guild for a while; I want to have Levy help me choose out the perfect outfit for our date tonight," she said with a happy smile, not even fazed by the fight they had just won.

The two walked happily arm in arm with Bickslow's little totems bobbing over head as they headed back to Fairy Tail's guild hall.

* * *

**There you have it! What did you think? I will apologize now because I think I might be messing with poor Grey a little too much. I really do love him too I swear, it just with his stripping habit I feel like that is the kind of trouble he would get into! Please don't forget to leave me your thoughts about each chapter in a review. In the next chapter we will have Bickslow's attempt at dressing in a normal fashion as well as Lucy getting ready for their date. Depending on how much I write and what pops into my head it might even contain the actual first date! **


End file.
